My Little Pony Bonds Beyond Worlds Turn 9
by Geasswolf
Summary: After fixing a little dilemma with her friends and becoming a Princess, Twilight reveals something that changes herself, and the lives of countless others as her heart plunges into the darkness. Is it too late for Twilight to realize that some things are better left unsaid, or is their still hope left for her and all of Equestria?
1. Prologue

Hello everybody and welcome to Turn 9 of the Bonds Beyond Worlds series. I thank you for reading and enjoy the Prologue.

* * *

My Little Pony: Bonds Beyond Worlds Turn 9

Prologue

"_Thanks for coming_ everypony. I needed you here for a night of fun, and I have a new spell, courtesy of the Princess, that I would like to try out." Twilight Sparkle told the ponies in her living room for yet another one of her meet-ups with her friends.

"Ooooo, a spell? I can't wait to see it!" Pinkie Pie stated enthusiastically.

"Thanks for the joy Pinkie, but I'm actually not sure what the spell will do, so I'm a bit unsure about doing this." She replied.

"Well we'll all help ya' anyways! It's a spell from the Princess, so it can't be harmful at all." Applejack told her.

"Alright, if you're all fine with it, then." Twilight got the book off of the table and skimmed through it until she found the spell sent to her by Princess Celestia. "What? This spell doesn't make sense at all, well, at least the words that make it."

"What do they say?" Sasuke wondered.

"From one to another, another to one, a mark of one's destiny singled out alone fulfilled." As Twilight told them the spell, she didn't notice that her friends were all covered in her own magic aura.

"Um Twi, I think you might of just used the spell on us." Rainbow informed her.

"I did? Oh no. How are you all feeling?" She asked.

"I feel fine. I think it was a faulty spell." Lelouch told her.

"Princess Celestia did say that it was a spell that Star Swirled the Bearded didn't complete, but how did it work?" She wondered. "Well I guess it had to do something, or else I wouldn't be able to complete it like the Princess requested."

"Oh well, at least we're all together now! So let's get this small party started!" Pinkie Pie rushed into the kitchen and pulled out everything needed for a party into the living room. She placed a cake on the table and Twilight helped her by using magic to cut it into twelve pieces. She then used magic to place the pieces onto places, and Pinkie Pie smiled. "Aw Twilight you're such a sweetheart." Twilight smiled, and they all took their plates and sat down somewhere on the living room floor and talked amongst each other.

After about an hour, they all noticed that it was time for everypony to get back home. Sora and Pinkie Pie were the first to leave along with Rarity, then Applejack, Serah, and Noel left afterwards, and then finally Sasuke and Fluttershy left, leaving Rainbow Dash, Kairi, Lelouch, and Twilight in the living room. Rainbow flew over to the door to exit the house, and when she did, she looked back.

"Lelouch, let's get…" She stopped once she remembered that Lelouch was staying with Twilight now. "Whoops, my bad. Well, I'll see you three tomorrow then." She left the house, and Twilight noticed that Lelouch looked a bit saddened by her recent action.

"You know I'm perfectly fine if you'd like to stay with Rainbow Dash." She assured him.

"No, I'm fine here. It just brought back some memories, that's all, even if those memories were just a week old." He replied.

"Oh, well then I think it's time that the three of us go to sleep as well." Twilight suggested. Kairi made her way upstairs, followed by the other two, and they got into their designated beds.

"Well, goodnight you two." Kairi told them, using magic to turn off the light upstairs, causing Twilight to smile. As they were trying to sleep, Twilight tapped Lelouch on the shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her.

"Not really, the spell is still on my mind."

"Oh. Well don't worry about it too much. It didn't do anything, but then again you did wonder why Princess Celestia would send you a spell that had no effect at all. Your job is to complete the spell, remember, so maybe it didn't do anything but take the form of a spell." He suggested.

"I guess you could be right. We'll see if anything happens to you all tomorrow." _Hopefully nothing does happen because then I'll need to find a spell to fix it._

"Don't think too hard about it. Well, goodnight Twilight."

"Goodnight Lelouch." She gave him a small peck on the cheek and they both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, Twilight opened her eyes and looked around in worry. _I can't get the spell out of my mind. I possibly could have put my friends in danger._ She noticed that her struggling woke up Lelouch and he looked at her.

"Let me guess, the spell's still on your mind?" She nodded. "Twilight don't worry about it. Look, I'm perfectly fine right now and so is Kairi. Just try to get some sleep okay?" He told her. She nodded and Lelouch closed his eyes, going back to sleep.

_I hope you're right Lelouch._

* * *

So how was the Prologue? I'm pretty sure you all know where this is going, and I'm really excited to type this part of the story. It'll all get better soon, I promise. Well, thanks for reading the Prologue.~Geasswolf Out.


	2. Chapter 1: New Friends?

Welcome back to the story everybody! Here's Chapter 1 of this story, and with this chapter comes a major problem for Twilight and her friends. You all know what that is. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: New Friends?

_Twilight woke up the_ next morning and let out a sigh of relief. _Thank Celestia that I woke up normally. Putting the spell behind me made me sleep much more soundly._ She then brought the spell back to her mind, and regained her previously lost worry. She looked around the room and saw that Lelouch was missing. _He's probably just making breakfast or something._ She then saw the other bed and realized that Kairi was missing as well. _Strange. Maybe she's eating breakfast._ Twilight sniffed the air and noticed that there was no certain aroma to it. Confused, she made her way downstairs and saw no sign of Lelouch or Kairi. She made her way to the door and jumped when she heard a bolt of lightning strike. She walked outside and saw that Applejack was using her lasso to control the cloud.

"Applejack, what in Equestria are you doing?" She asked.

"Just doin' my job. I'm not as great as I used to be at it I'll tell ya' that much." Twilight shook her head in confusion.

"Your job? Rainbow Dash's job is to…" She let out a gasp when she saw that Applejack now had Rainbow Dash's cutie mark. _What's going on? Could this have been the effect of the spell?_ "Applejack, where's Lelouch?"

"I think he's in the forest. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some weather to fix." Applejack turned around and resumed her fixing of the weather. Twilight made her way to the Everfree Forest, and as she was walking, she heard a scream. _That sounds like Lelouch._ She now turned her trot into a run and followed the sound she heard. She made her way to Fluttershy's cottage and knocked on the door. She saw that Lelouch answered it.

"Oh…um hi Twilight. What're you doing here?" He asked, his voice softer than it usually was. Twilight walked inside and saw the chaos made from the animals. "Now, now, calm down everypony, no need for all of this." He tried to get them to settle down, but it was ineffective. She got a glimpse of his cutie mark and saw that it was three pink butterflies. She looked at his eyes and saw that they were its usual violet color. _So it wasn't any sort of transformation spell._ _I've seemed to switch all of my friends' cutie marks!_

"Lelouch, I'll be back, just try to stay here and keep the animals calm."

"Um…I'll try my best, is that okay?" She nodded and headed out of the cottage. _This is bad. I don't even know how I'll fix this problem._

"Twilight!" When she walked into town, she heard her name being called. She looked around and saw Noel and Serah approach her.

"Hey you two." She looked at their flanks and saw that their cutie marks were exactly the same, which she wanted to question about, but knew that there were more important things at hoof.

"We need your help. We couldn't find Applejack this morning, but we did find Kairi working on the apple fields." Noel told her.

"So Kairi has Applejack's cutie mark, and Applejack has Rainbow Dash's."

"What?" Serah wondered in confusion.

"It's about the spell I accidentally used yesterday. I've switched their cutie marks, but luckily nothing happened to you two."

"This can't be good. Noel and I are going to help you with this. Is there anything we can do?" Serah asked.

"Yes. You both can split up and look around for Rainbow Dash, Sasuke, Rarity, Sora, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy."

"We're on it." Serah and Noel both split up and ran around town. _I should go check Rarity's house. That's one place I know where somepony has to be._ Twilight headed over to Rarity's house and knocked on the door. She saw that Sweetie Belle was the one who answered the door.

"Hey Twilight. It's a bit crazy in here."

"Can I come in?" Sweetie Belle nodded and she walked inside. "Where's Rarity?"

"I'm not sure. When I woke up she wasn't in here, but apparently now I have an older brother."

"Sweetie Belle, who was at the door?" Twilight saw that Sasuke was the one who walked downstairs, him now having Rarity's cutie mark of three blue diamonds. "Oh Twilight, it's great to see you, but I'm a bit busy right now." Twilight looked at him in shock. _Could this day get any stranger?_ "You seem shocked. Is something the matter?"

"A little bit. You know you shouldn't even be making clothing, right Sasuke?"

"I don't know what you mean." He walked over to a nearby pony mannequin and pulled the dress off of it. "Are you saying that this dress isn't beautiful?" Sweetie Belle and Twilight looked at the dress. It was all stitched wrong, and the colors didn't even go well together.

"Sasuke, it really isn't." Twilight answered.

"Have you no sense of fashion? I think you should just leave now." Sasuke told her, his voice sounding irritated from her critique on his dress. Twilight rolled her eyes and just left the house. _So now Lelouch's shy, and Sasuke's a stuck up fashionista that doesn't realize that his clothing is horrible? Why can't this day end sometime soon?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Now where could any of them be?_ Noel wondered as he looked everywhere throughout Ponyville. He looked in the sky and all around the buildings.

"My sister…I must bring peace to this world." _That sounds like Rarity._ Noel realized and he followed her voice, and it led him to the park. He saw her sitting on a bench and he sat right next to her. "Noel, what're you doing here?" She raised her head up and Noel let out a feared look. He looked at her cutie mark and saw that it was the symbol of Geass.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about how to bring peace to this world full of hatred and lies." She swiped a hoof over her eyes, revealing her newly gained Geass for a second time. "Even if it means getting a little bit of blood on my hooves."

"Rarity, I can't let you do that."

"Why not? I have a valid reason in doing so."

"You can't destroy Ponyville, and you know that. Your sister Sweetie Belle is perfectly fine."

"Sweetie Belle? That's not my sister's name. It's Nunnally I'm fighting for."

"Whatever. Just know that she's fine and there's no Britannian forces to destroy."

"You may be right. At the very least what I'm saying could be total nonsense." She stood up from the park bench. "But just in case, I should go out to Ponyville and find out."

"Wait!" Noel called out, but Rarity already ran off to town. _This can't be good. With that power, she could kill anypony she wants to. _As Noel was walking, he sniffed the air and could smell something burning. He walked into the Everfree Forest nearby and saw some of the trees in flames.

"That jutsu could use a bit more work. I have to work harder if I want to get revenge for my brother." Noel walked forward and saw that Rainbow Dash was the cause of the small chaos in the forest. "Noel, what're you doing here?" He saw that her eyes were now encompassed with the Mangekyo Sharingan, and her cutie mark was the Uchiha Clan crest. _I really need to find the ponies that don't have any scary eye powers._

"Could you stop burning down the forest Rainbow Dash? You're gonna cause a big mess."

"Not until I keep practicing to destroy Kohona. And by the way, it's not Rainbow Dash, it's Rainbow, Rainbow Uchiha. Didn't my cutie mark tell you that?"

"Yeah, but…" _Damn, this is going to be harder than it looks. Twilight needs to find a way to fix all of this, and quick. I'll have to find a way to stop her from causing any destruction._

"But what?"

"This village is in a different world. What you're doing now is a waste of time."

"No it's not. I'm honing my jutsus at the moment so when I get back home, I'll be ready." She closed her left eye and Noel noticed a trail of blood flow from it. "Amaterasu." She shot open her left eye and Noel watched as the trees became engulfed in a black flame. She closed her left eye again and covered it with a hoof in pain. "That seemed to work perfectly."

"So if I leave you here, will you try and not create so much destruction?" Noel asked.

"No promises." She told him slyly. _I really don't want to leave her here with that much power, but I have to tell Twilight about this._ Noel headed back to Ponyville, leaving Rainbow Dash in the forest to train.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_So I have to look for Fluttershy, Sasuke, Pinkie Pie, Sora, Rainbow Dash, or Rarity._ Serah told herself as she walked around Ponyville. She had the Sugarcube Corner in her sight and knew that one of them had to be in there. She walked inside and saw Sora bounce over to her.

"Hey Serah, what can I do for ya'? Ooooo I know, you want a piece of cake, no, balloons, no you want to throw a party!" Sora spoke at least ten times faster now, gaining that from now harboring Pinkie Pie's cutie mark. _Well I don't see this as a problem at all. It can't be that bad because they really are similar._

"No, actually I just wanted you to stay here and keep…" Serah stopped when she heard the door open. She looked over and saw that Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie both walked inside. Fluttershy flew over to Sora, and he gave her a smile.

"I'll be taking that." Fluttershy took Sora's necklace off and wore it on herself. Serah looked at them both and saw that Fluttershy had Sora's cutie mark, and Pinkie Pie had Kairi's.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to give that to you Fluttershy. I took it from you and thought it would be funny, which it was." Sora let out a laugh and Fluttershy laughed as well.

"I guess it was pretty funny. We're so related, it's no wonder why we're in a relationship." Serah placed a hoof on her head in total confusion.

"You two calm down. Fluttershy, let's go." Pinkie Pie told her and they exited the Sugarcube Corner.

"I should get going too Sora. I'll see you later." Serah left the Sugarcube Corner and bumped into Twilight on the way out.

"Hey Serah. Who's the new Pinkie Pie of the group now?"

"It's Sora. And Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are the new Sora and Kairi." She explained.

"Sasuke's the new Rarity, which is really, really strange."

"It sounds like it is." Serah let out a small giggle, and the two saw Noel walk over to them. "Hey Noel, so who did you find?"

"Two powerful mares. Rarity now has Geass and Rainbow Dash now has the Mangekyou Sharingan. I really didn't like approaching them, but at least they still know that I'm a friend of theirs." Noel explained.

"Twilight, do you have any idea on how to fix all of this?" Serah asked.

"I could try this one spell, but I'm not sure that it'll work." She answered. "But now we'll need to find a pony to use it on."

"Rarity Vi Britannia commands you to get out of my sight for good." They heard Rarity's command and walked over to her. When she caught sight of Twilight, she smiled. "Hey you three. What're you doing here?" Serah moved over to Twilight and whispered into her ear.

"You might want to be careful around her. She may think of you as her marefriend." Twilight stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Now I really need to find a way to fix this." She walked over to Rarity and looked into her eyes; one of them was encompassed with Geass. "Rarity, you don't mind if I use a spell on you, right?"

"I guess that's fine. We are friends, right?" Twilight nodded and she surrounded her with her magic aura. Twilight watched as Rarity's cutie mark reverted back to her normal one for a split second, but then reverted back to the symbol of Geass again.

"I guess that didn't work. Rarity, could you try and not use your Geass?" Twilight asked her. _Why does she seem so open to using it? Lelouch has never been like that._

"I'll try my best. I was just testing it out actually." They all heard a lightning strike and looked up and saw that it begun to rain.

"We should all get some cover. Rarity, you should come with us three." They heard another lightning strike, but this time, it was around the Everfree Forest.

"It's just Rainbow Dash using her newly gained ability of being able to use jutsus." Noel informed them. They ran over to the library and took shelter in there. They sat down in the living room downstairs, and Twilight looked at Rarity for most of the time.

"Rarity, don't you realize that having Geass isn't a part of your destiny?" Twilight asked her.

"Not a part of my destiny? Twilight, you've known me for a while and you ask me that? Geass is a part of my destiny. Doesn't my cutie mark tell you that?" When Twilight heard that, she looked at Rarity with sadness in her eyes.

"Excuse me you three, I have to go upstairs for something."

"Alright." Noel responded, and they watched as Twilight ascended the staircase. When she got upstairs, she sat on her bed and began to cry, the thought of this change in her friends being too much for her to bear. _I have to do something, but I don't think I have the power to. Do I just accept this change and live a new life this way?_ Downstairs, Noel, and Serah could hear Twilight cry, showing them how much her friends really meant to her.

* * *

I have to say, having Sasuke and Lelouch have different personalities was really fun to type about. There are plenty of combinations that I would have loved to do. This whole thing may seem a bit rushed, but it's mostly because of what's ahead in the story that I have planned. Well, I'll see y'all next chapter.~Geasswolf Out.


	3. Chapter 2: Broken: The Final Outcome

Here's Chapter 2 of the story. Yeah, I kinda went a bit overboard on this one, and by that, I mean that this is already a 5,000 word chapter. Well, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Broken: The Final Outcome

"_Twilight, are you alright?"_ Serah asked her as she walked upstairs.

"No, I'm not alright. I can't bring my friends back to normal, and now my life's taken a complete turn. At least you and Noel are still the same."

"Well maybe you just need to knock some sense into them." Noel told her. Twilight moved her head away from the pillow she was lying on and her eyes widened in shock.

"Noel, that's it! That's all I need to do!" Twilight ran downstairs and Serah and Noel followed her. Twilight saw the case where she kept the necklaces needed for the Elements of Harmony and placed them inside of a box. "Noel, you don't mind carrying this, right?"

"Not at all. If it helps the others, then I'm fine with it." Noel placed the box on his back and secured it with a rope so that it wouldn't fall off."

"Alright good. Rarity, come with us." The weather was still chaotic outside, but they still made their way over to Ponyville.

"Where are we heading?" Rarity asked as they ran.

"To see Sasuke." They made it to Rarity's house and they knocked on the door. Sweetie Belle answered it and smiled when she saw Rarity.

"Sweetie Belle, who is it this time?" Sasuke walked downstairs and saw Twilight, Rarity, Noel, and Serah. "Oh, it's you Twilight. Here to give your negativity to me along with these three?" When he noticed Rarity, they could see a small blush appear on his face. "Except for you Rarity. It's always wonderful to see you." Serah and Noel looked at Sasuke and did their best to suppress from laughing at him.

"No, I'm actually here to help you." Twilight walked over to Rarity. "Look, I know you don't think this is your destiny, but at least try and make a dress."

"Make a dress? Well I guess failure in doing so wouldn't hurt." Rarity moved over to a nearby sewing machine and began working.

"Rarity, what are you doing? You can't make a dress, it takes skill and practice!" Sasuke tried to stop her, but Twilight held him in place with magic.

"Noel, you can place the box down now." Noel removed the box from his back and opened it. They all watched as Rarity slowly proceeded to work on making the dress.

"Wow, I…never knew I could do this. It's almost as if this is actually my main calling after all." Twilight used magic to place her designated necklace on Rarity's neck and she continued working on her dress. "Oh the beauty of this fabric, and this pattern, oh my." They saw a light surround Rarity and she stopped making her dress and fell to the ground. Twilight ran over to her and smiled when her cutie mark returned to her original one.

"Rarity you're back!"

"Oh my, what happened? And why is Sasuke wearing my glasses for when I'm working?"

"It's a long story, but now we need to help Sasuke." Rarity looked over at Sasuke's flank and saw that he had the same cutie mark that she had.

"Well…this is…strange. We should fix Sasuke up right away." Rarity saw a dress nearby and noticed that it was nothing that she would ever make. "And fast before I see this more of this fashion nightmare." They smiled, and made their way to the door and Twilight carried Sasuke with magic, knowing that he wouldn't cooperate with them.

"Twilight let me go. I must finish another one of my masterpieces!"

"He sounds exactly like me, which is really strange." Rarity commented.

"Alright Noel, where did you say Rainbow Dash was?" Twilight asked.

"She should be somewhere in the Everfree Forest." He responded. They ran into the forest and could hear Rainbow Dash training.

"Chidori!" She yelled out and her hoof made contact with a tree, demolishing it, and a couple other ones behind it. "With this power I can do anything. Maybe I could even create a new type of Chidori." Rainbow Dash closed her eyes and channeled her newly gained use of chakra around her wings. They began to emit electrical chakra and when she realized that, she let out a smirk. "Now, Wing Cutter Chidori!" Rainbow Dash flew into an array of trees, cutting them all perfectly in half. "Heh, perfectly mastered in one false swoop."

"Rainbow." Twilight called out, and she turned around. "Sasuke, you need to try and use your Sharingan. Twilight placed Sasuke right in front of Rainbow Dash and she looked at him.

"What are you all doing here?" Rainbow Dash locked her eyes onto Sasuke. "More importantly, what's he doing here? His affection will just get in my way."

"I really should get back to making beautiful dresses right now." Sasuke turned around, but he heard Rainbow Dash laugh. "Is something funny?"

"Beautiful dresses? I don't know if you've gotten your eyes checked, but those dresses are horrible. I could take those eyesores out of their misery if you'd like." She told him, and he stomped a hoof and turned around.

"Nopony talks about my creations that way!" Sasuke shot open his eyes and they were both encompassed with the Mangekyou Sharingan, and his cutie mark changed back to the Uchiha Clan crest. "To think that I ever had feelings for you!" He yelled, and his eyes closed, and as he was about to fall to the ground, Twilight picked him back up with magic. Sasuke looked around him in confusion.

"Twilight, what just happened?"

"It's a long story, but look in front of you." He took in sight of Rainbow Dash and saw that she had the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"How does she have the Mangekyou Sharingan? She's not part Uchiha."

"Hey, so what were you saying about your creations again?" Sasuke looked at Rainbow Dash in confusion.

"Is she talking…to me?" Twilight nodded.

"The spell I used yesterday changed your cutie marks, and you gained Rarity's, while Rainbow gained yours."

"And from the looks of it she has every single asset that I have." Twilight nodded. "So how are we going to fix this?"

"We'll need to calm her down and bring her to Applejack to fix the weather problem."

"You'll bring me to fix the weather? I wasn't thinking about it, but it is getting in my way." Rainbow Dash told them, placing her hoof out and feeling mixed droplets of rain, and snow.

"Looks like we're lucky then." Serah stated.

"Rainbow, follow us." They walked out of the forest and Rainbow Dash followed them in the sky.

"So where is that troublemaker anyways?" She asked. They saw an array of clouds around in the sky and knew that Applejack should be the pony that was there. "Look, it's snowing and raining. Talk about a destiny that you can't even do right."

"Which is why it's your destiny to do it." Noel responded.

"My destiny? I'm pretty sure avenging my brother is my destiny. I mean you're lucky I have a reason to control all of this." They reached the flurry of clouds and saw Applejack doing her best to control them.

"Hey y'all. I don't know why but I'm having more…"

"Step aside." Rainbow Dash moved her out of the way and stared at the clouds. She closed both of her eyes and then opened her left eye, consuming the clouds in the black flames of Amaterasu. They watched as the clouds began to burn and they could hear her struggle as she used the jutsu. A trail of blood began to form under her left eye, and the pain finally got to her and she held her left eye with a hoof. She looked at the clouds and saw that they were still there. "What?! How are they still there?"

"Rainbow, you need to fly and hit them with your hooves, it's the only way it'll work." Twilight informed her.

"Whatever gets them out of the way." She flew into the air and kicked one of the clouds with a hoof. "That was easy. Maybe I should clean up the rest of the sky for you." Twilight quickly placed Rainbow Dash's necklace on her neck and she resumed cleaning up the skies above Ponyville. When she was done, she flew back to the group. "Applejack, maybe you should step aside. It seems like this is my destiny instead of yours." Right when she said that, Rainbow Dash fell to the ground and she opened her eyes seconds later. "Um…what just happened?" She looked over at Applejack and saw her cutie mark on her flank. "And why does Applejack have my cutie mark?"

"The spell I used yesterday changed your cutie marks. Applejack has yours, and you recently had Sasuke's." Twilight explained. "Now we have to go to Sweet Apple Acres and bring Applejack back to normal."

"Of course we do. We all know that there's only one pony that can rock this cutie mark."

"Right. Applejack, follow us." They all ran towards Sweet Apple Acres and when they got there, they saw Kairi working on the farm. They saw that she was wearing Applejack's hat and when she saw them, she smiled.

"Hey y'all, I wish I could help ya', but I'm a bit busy workin' on the farm. It's actually been harder than usual." Kairi told them. As much as Rainbow Dash tried to contain her laughter, she burst out laughing. "Uh, is Rainbow alright?"

"Oh man, sorry about this everypony, it's just too funny! Maybe you should do this spell more often Twi!" Twilight rolled her eyes and turned to look at Applejack.

"Applejack, this may seem shocking to you, but working on the Apple farm is your destiny." Twilight said to her.

"Actually Twilight, it doesn't seem like that much of a shock at all. Did you see how the weather was when I was controlling it?"

"Great, then you would be fine helping Kairi out on the farm, right?"

"Course I would." Applejack took a glimpse of the farm. "Sure could use a lot of work too. Here Kairi, let me help ya'."

"That's mighty kind Applejack. I could really use the help. These chores are piled up more than apples on harvesting day. Of course, you don't really know what to do, so I'll walk ya' through everything." Kairi told her.

"Well ya' need to work on apple bucking. Let me try that first." Applejack walked over to a nearby apple tree and kicked it with her hind hooves, causing every single apple to fall from it. "That was…pretty easy. What's next?"

"Mostly just apple bucking, but the gutters need cleaning too."

"I'm on it." Applejack made her way to the gutters and cleaned them in a couple of minutes. She then moved over to the apple trees and began to harvest the apples. As she was doing this, Twilight used magic to place Applejack's necklace on her neck. "This is really easy! I would rather do all of this than fix the darn weather. Maybe…this is my destiny instead." Applejack's eyes shot open, and an aura surrounded her. Unlike the others, when this aura vanished, Applejack still remained conscious. "What the hay just happened?"

"Wow Applejack, that's some mighty fine workin' you've done here." Kairi told her as she approached.

"Uh, what's Kairi doin' with my hat on?" Applejack took the hat off of her head and placed it on her own. "Now that's more like it."

"I guess you do seem more deservin' of it." Kairi stated with a smile.

"Applejack, come with us. We need to bring Kairi back to normal."

"I knew something was odd with her. She does have my cutie mark, and a nice western twine in her voice." Applejack realized.

"Great. Now we just need to find Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. The only problem is that we don't know where they are. I guess we'll have to ask around Ponyville." Twilight told the group. "Kairi, you should come along as well."

"Sure thing Twilight." Applejack and Kairi joined the group and they made their way over to Ponyville to begin their search for Pinkie and Fluttershy. They started off by asking everypony in town if they had any idea where they were, but for the most part, nopony knew their location.

"That was some great Keyblade training Pinkie Pie. We both really needed that, especially with the trouble we've been having summoning them and all." They heard Fluttershy's voice from behind them and turned around to see them both holding a Keyblade in their mouths. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie heard hoofsteps approaching them, and they turned to see the group. They made their Keyblades disappear so that they could talk with them.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Nothing much. How y'all doing?" Kairi responded.

"We're having a bit trouble summoning our Keyblades. We could usually do it without trouble, but now we need objects to replace them first before summoning them." Fluttershy informed them. She placed a hoof out and closed her eyes, trying to conjure the Keyblade. She stayed like that for a couple of seconds until she gave up. "See? Now watch this." She ran over to a nearby rock on the ground, placed it in her mouth, and threw it in the air. Fluttershy kept her eye on it and waited for it to transform, but gravity did its part and the rock landed on her head. "Ow. What the? Pinkie Pie, you try."

"Sure. Now what to use…" Pinkie Pie saw a nearby stick and threw it in the air. She watched it, and they all saw it transform into Destiny's Embrace. "Wow Fluttershy, I guess I'm already better at using the Keyblade than you." She told her challengingly.

"Beginner's luck. I'll try again." Fluttershy got a different rock, blaming the failed summon on the previous rock, and threw it in the air. This time, it did turn into the Kingdom Key, but it fell on her head and knocked her down on the ground. "See? I told you I could do it."

"Pinkie Pie, you wouldn't mind letting Kairi try to summon your Keyblade, right?" Rainbow asked her.

"I don't see why not, I mean it probably won't work, but I could give her a shot." She placed it on the ground, and as Kairi walked over to it, Twilight stopped her.

"Maybe you should try bringing it to you by summoning it while it's already summoned." Twilight told her.

"That does sound easier." Kairi placed a hoof out in the direction of the Keyblade, and in a matter of seconds, it was in her jaw. She placed it on the ground and smiled. "Wow, I did it on my first try. How do you like them apples?"

"Ha, she even says things I'll say." Applejack chuckled.

"Now Kairi, try taking it one step further by using magic." Serah encouraged her.

"Using magic? Well I dunno."

"It's simple. Just think about whatever magic you want to use, whether it's fire, wind, water, thunder, or even healing. For example, if you want to use fire, imagine something burning, with ice, imagine something freezing, and so on." Noel explained.

"Alright I'll do it. Now what spell to use…" Kairi placed the Keyblade in her jaw and closed her eyes to think. As she was thinking, a burst of lightning emitted from the Keyblade, and Rainbow, Twilight, Applejack, and Sasuke ducked just in time to dodge it. As they got back up, they had to duck again for an incoming fireball, and then again for an incoming Blizzard spell.

"Kairi open your eyes!" Rainbow Dash yelled at her and she opened her eyes. Kairi looked at them and she saw that for the most part, Rainbow and Sasuke's manes had bits of ice on them, and some parts were a bit charred.

"Wait, did I do that?"

"You did." Twilight assured her.

"Wow, Pinkie Pie and I could never do that. I mean we tried to when we were out training, but we couldn't even summon our Keyblades for a long duration." Fluttershy told them. "Kairi, maybe you're a destined Keyblade wielder."

"That's because she is. Kairi, your destiny comes with the ability to use the Keyblade. Do you see what I'm trying to tell you?" Twilight asked her.

"Yes. Maybe…this Keyblade and me are linked somehow, like you've been saying, this could be part of my destiny." They watched Kairi's cutie mark change back to her usual heart cutie mark, and she shot opened her eyes with a gasp. "Wh-was I just dreaming?"

"Kairi you're back!" Twilight exclaimed in joy.

"Was something wrong with me?" She looked over at Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. She saw their cutie marks, but paid more attention to Pinkie Pie's. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, we need to go to the Sugarcube Corner."

"That's sounds great. I haven't seen Sora in a while. I bet he misses me." Fluttershy told them, causing Kairi to look at her and place a hoof on her head.

"If I could take a guess, this is all because of the spell last night?" Twilight nodded. "Well then, we need to get to the Sugarcube Corner right away." Twilight smiled, and they headed over to the Sugarcube Corner to fix Sora and Pinkie Pie. When they got there, they walked inside and Sora bounced over to them with a smile that only Pinkie Pie could usually give.

"Hello everypony! What could I do for my super special friends today?" He asked.

"Are you sure there's something wrong with him?" Kairi joked. She then smelt the air around the bakery, and she covered her nose along with the others, smelling what had to be burnt pastries in the kitchen. "I take that back."

"Sora, what in the hay are ya' makin' back there?" Applejack asked.

"Sorry everypony, I've been trying to bake all day, but I can't seem to do it right anymore." He responded with a sigh.

"I'm sure you don't need to worry about it at all Sora. Besides, the gang's here to help you." Fluttershy told him.

"Well now there's another problem, with this burning of delicious treats, I've lost customers and seeing them angry about it makes me feel really bad inside."

"Don't worry about it Sora. Like Fluttershy said, we're here to help you." Twilight told him. "Pinkie Pie, why don't you go in the kitchen and help him bake?"

"I'm on it." Sora and Pinkie Pie walked to the back to start baking.

"Great. Now we'll need customers. Serah, Applejack, can you go outside and try to persuade them to come over?" They both nodded and headed outside.

"Hey Twi, what about us?" Rainbow asked.

"I actually don't think there's anything else to do at the moment. I guess we could greet the customers and run the cash register." Twilight then thought of a better idea. "Wait, maybe I could speed things up a bit. Fluttershy, follow me." Twilight walked into the kitchen in the back, and Fluttershy followed.

"Hey you two. Pinkie here's a real help. We already have a cake in the oven!" Sora exclaimed in joy.

"That's great to hear. Sora, can you leave Pinkie in here, I'm sure she'll be just fine."

"Oh, I guess so." The three left the kitchen and they headed outside. "So what did you need me for? I bet it's for an awesome spell, right?"

"I guess you could say that. Fluttershy, can you let Sora try and use the Keyblade?"

"But isn't that the same thing we let Kairi do?"

"Yes. Sora's destiny is to be able to wield it, just like Kairi's."

"Wait, it is?" Sora asked, shocked.

"Mhmm. It may not seem like it, but I promise you. Now take a couple of hoofsteps back and try to grab it from here." Sora stepped back until he wasn't in reach of the Keyblade.

"How am I supposed to do that if I'm not a Unicorn silly?"

"Trust me. Just place a hoof out and think that you want the Keyblade to come over to you." Sora nodded and placed a hoof forward in the direction of the Keyblade. He watched it disappear and then reappear right in front of him.

"It worked! I'm so excited!" Sora bounced up and down all around Twilight and Fluttershy. "But that doesn't mean that it's my destiny. What if it was just luck?"

"Alright then, try it again, but this time, try changing the appearance of it. I'm sure you've seen ones Fluttershy's used before, right?" Sora nodded and he pushed the Keyblade away from him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on bringing the Keyblade over to him. He opened his eyes when he felt his jaw clench something and he placed the Keyblade on the ground and saw that it was in its Oathkeeper form.

"Wow Sora, I could never do that anymore for some reason. I guess if he can do that, then I wouldn't be surprised if he went into different drive forms either." Fluttershy stated, giving Twilight an idea for the final test to bring Sora back to normal.

"You heard Fluttershy. Sora, can you try going into one of the drive forms you've seen Fluttershy do in the past?" Again Sora gave her a nod. He closed his eyes and w sharp gust of wind emitted from under him, and Sora had a bright glow around him. They watched as his coat now turned white and he dropped the Keyblade from his mouth. They also saw his cutie mark revert back to normal, and when he opened his eyes, he saw two Keyblades floating in front of him.

"Hey you two. Um, why am I in Final Form?" He asked. Without any thought, he reverted back into his normal form. "And why do you have my cutie mark Fluttershy?"

"I accidentally switched everypony's cutie marks with the spell yesterday. If I'm correct, Pinkie Pie should be fixed as we speak, but we should go check on her anyways." Twilight told him, and he nodded.

"Wait, what in the world's going on here?!" Fluttershy exclaimed, placing a hoof on her head.

"Didn't I just tell you? We're actually fixing you next Fluttershy." Twilight responded

"Me? Oh no, I'm fine as myself thank you very much."

"Wow, if I wasn't dating Pinkie I would probably fall for her right now." Sora joked.

"Okay, enough talking, let's go you two." Twilight ran forward and they followed her back to the Sugarcube Corner. When they walked inside, Twilight smiled at what she saw. All around ponies were eating and smiling, and she was even happier when she saw Pinkie Pie bounce out of the kitchen with her usual happy demeanor. "Pinkie Pie, you're back to normal!" Twilight gave her a quick friendly hug.

"It's great to be back, although I don't remember much about it, but just thinking about that makes me feel sad, but it's all better now! Kairi told me everything, so don't worry your pretty little head about it." Pinkie Pie told her.

"Good, now we need to go over to Fluttershy's cottage." Fluttershy overheard this and looked at her.

"Um, you mean Lelouch's cottage, right?" Twilight let out an irritated sigh.

"Yes, that's what I meant. The only problem is that some of you will need to stay to keep the store running."

"Serah and I could stay back." Noel responded.

"Kairi and I don't mind, don't you?" Applejack asked her.

"Not at all, just make sure to bring the normal Lelouch and Fluttershy back." They all smiled, and headed into the Everfree Forest, They got to the cottage in ten minutes and when they knocked on the door, they heard a scream. Luckily, the door was open and they barged inside. The whole place was still a mess, and the animals seemed to take full control of the cottage. Lelouch saw his friends inside of the house and quickly flew over to them.

"Oh thank goodness you all are here. I've been trying to take care of the animals like you told me Twilight, but I can't even seem to do anything. All I could remember was the basics, but nothing else. Oh and now my house's ruined." Lelouch sunk down to the ground in sadness. As he was doing that, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Sora burst out laughing.

"I know I was laughing before, but this is the best one yet." Rainbow wiped a hoof over her eye and then saw the others looking at her, Sora, and Pinkie, so she got back up and the three of them let out coughs.

"Sorry about that. You have to admit that seeing him like this is pretty funny." Sora stated. Twilight rolled her eyes and looked over at Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, you need to keep the animals calm."

"Keep them calm? Alright I'll try and give it a shot. I mean, how hard could it be?" Fluttershy walked over to the animals and just watched them cause havoc around the cottage. "Could you animals stop, please? You've caused quite a mess in here, really too much for Lelouch over here to handle." She looked at the animals in shock when she saw them all group over towards her. "Wow, was it that easy? Why couldn't you do that Lelouch?" From behind the group, Lelouch gave her a shrug.

"Great job Fluttershy, now try feeding them. The food's over there."

"This actually is pretty fun, I mean, defeating Heartless is cool, but this is just as great. Now let's see here." She placed multiple bags of food on her back and flew over to the bowls and filled each one with the designated food. Fluttershy then walked into the kitchen to fill up more bowls with water for the animals. "That was easy. Y'know, I'll give Sora the Keyblade for now and I'll take up this profession for a while." Twilight put Fluttershy's Elements of Harmony necklace around her neck and she began to glow. She fell to the ground and got back up seconds later. "Oh my goodness, what happened?"

"Well, that just leaves one pony now." The group all turned around and looked at Lelouch.

"Oh my, did I do something wrong?" Fluttershy saw Lelouch's new cutie mark and smiled.

"So um, is that what the spell did?" Twilight nodded. "How can we fix him? I mean, I wouldn't really mind having him be like me to be honest."

"We need to help him use his Geass, right Twi?" Rainbow Dash wondered, and Twilight nodded. "Aw yeah, score one for Rainbow Dash."

"That's the only problem. How can we get him to use his Geass? We could get him to use it on one of us, but he's probably too shy to even do it at this point." Twilight struggled to find an answer. Fluttershy tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. "Yes Fluttershy?"

"Um Twilight, I think I might know how."

"Really?"

"Mhmm. If he's like me, then he should be able to control the animals, and usually if they all get a bit out of hoof I give them 'the stare'." She explained.

"That's right I almost forgot you could do that Fluttershy, such an excellent idea." Rarity complimented. Fluttershy walked over to the animals and removed their food and water away from them. She placed them back in the kitchen and flew back, but the animals seemed calm still.

"Um, it's okay now animals. I know I don't do this, but you can act crazy now if you want to, and don't worry, I won't be mad." Fluttershy stepped back, and even the animals looked at her in confusion. They then looked at each other, and the chaos restarted again. Fluttershy walked over to Lelouch, who was still shivering in fear. "Lelouch, can you take care of the animals? They've gone pretty wild and I think you could use that stare of yours."

"Y-you want me to use that? I'm not sure Fluttershy."

"C'mon Lelouch, it's the only way. That stare gives you the power of absolute obedience, a power that you need to bring these animals back to a calm state." Twilight explained, but Lelouch still stood his ground.

"This is going to take a while." Rainbow Dash grabbed him and flew over to where the animals were. She dropped him down, and he tried to run away, but Rainbow grabbed him by the tail. She dragged him back over and she saw that Lelouch was even crying. "C'mon Lelouch, you have to do this. I'll be here with you, so don't worry." She assured her.

"R-really?" Rainbow nodded, and Lelouch sniffed. "O-okay then." He walked over to the animals and he just looked at them. "Excuse me, could you all calm down?" He asked softly.

"Lelouch, you might want to raise your voice a little bit." _This isn't going to work. He can't just calm them down by yelling. Wait, maybe he could. He is a great leader, so being assertive is all he probably needs to do._

"Could you…um…please stop." Lelouch heard the crashing of flower pots, picture frames, and other glass objects and he looked at them all in sadness.

"What're you gonna do Lelouch? You can't just let them ruin your house like this. Try yelling!" Rainbow Dash repeated. _Wait, I have a better idea._ Rainbow Dash walked into the fray of the animals and did her best to receive any sort of injuries from them.

"Rainbow, what're you…"Rarity called out, but stopped when she understood what she was up to. "I see what she's doing." The others all looked at her, not knowing themselves what Rainbow Dash's plan was.

"How could any good come from this? They're hurting my friend!" Fluttershy was about to charge in there, but Rarity held her back with magic. When they saw what Fluttershy just did, they realized what was going on, although Fluttershy was still as worried as Lelouch needed to be.

"Rainbow, are you okay?" Lelouch asked her.

"No, I'm not! Lelouch, try and get them to calm down, please!" She begged. Lelouch saw what she was going through and looked at the animals in anger.

"Hey, what do you animals think you're doing?" They smiled when they heard Lelouch's voice regain its usual power. The animals all looked at Lelouch and he placed a hoof over his right eye. "Stop your reign of chaos right now!" He moved the hoof away from his eye and his right eye was encompassed with Geass. The animals calmed down and Lelouch panted for his breath. As he was commanding the animals, his cutie mark returned back to normal.

"And that marks nine. Lelouch, it's great to have you back." Twilight smiled.

"I guess the spell did do something after all." Lelouch realized. "So, did you find a way to complete the spell?" He asked. He saw Twilight fall to the ground and let out a cough. "Twilight, are you alright?

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just…" Twilight let out another wince of pain, but she was able to get up on her own.

"Darling, do you need to go to the doctor? You look like you could be sick." Rarity told her.

"No, I told you I'm fine, I guess I just used up some magic that's all." They all let out sighs of relief and they walked outside of Fluttershy's cottage. "Sorry Lelouch, I didn't answer your question. What was it again?"

"I asked if you found a way to complete the spell." Twilight shook her head.

"Not yet. Wait, that's it! Let's make a quick run back to the Sugarcube Corner and get the others!" They ran over to the Sugarcube Corner and everything was running smoothly. They saw that Noel and Serah took orders, while Applejack and Kairi cleaned the dishes and did any extra baking if it was needed.

"Hey guys. We're actually just about to close. Pinkie I'm correct, right? I read the sign and it said that the Sugarcube Corner closes at seven o'clock." Noel asked her.

"Yup! I have to say you ponies did an amazing job here!"

"Well we couldn't have done it without those two back there." Applejack and Kairi walked out of the kitchen and joined the two.

"Great, now that you're all here we need to get to my library. I know how to fix the spell." They all walked out of the Sugarcube Corner and made their way to the library. Twilight quickly grabbed Star Swirled the Bearded's spellbook and wrote in it, reading aloud the new, revise spell.

"From all of us together, together we are friends. With the marks of our destinies made one, there is magic without end!" When she finished writing the spell, the Elements of Harmony shot beams of light towards her, but it wasn't under their control.

"Twilight, what's happening?" Applejack asked her, but there was no response. Inside of the magical orb, Twilight closed her eyes, accepting anything that would happen next. A huge glow enveloped the entire library and everypony shielded their eyes. Once the glow subsided, they all looked around and Fluttershy let out a scream when she saw that Twilight was gone from where she was standing, the only thing left being her cutie mark symbol burned into the wooden floor.

"W-where's Twilight?!" They all wondered out loud, hoping that she was safe.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. You all know what's going to happen next and we'll finally get to our main problem of this Turn in the next chapter. I'm not sure if the next chapter will be as long as this one, but I hope for the best.

I've actually been thinking about typing yet another M rated story. Don't ask me why, but my guess is that after typing the last Turn I've gotten to like typing stuff like that. Anyways, possibly I could do more side stories, and if any of you have good ideas, I could use them. Well, I'll see you all in Chapter 3~Geasswolf Out.


	4. Chapter 3: Enter: Princess Twilight

Hello everybody and welcome back to the story. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I have some well...bad news at the end.

* * *

Chapter 3: Enter: Princess Twilight

_Wh- where am I? What's going on?_ Twilight wondered, looking around the light blue oblivion around her. "Hello, is anypony here?" She called out, but there was no response. In the distance, she saw a white blur approaching, but it was unclear exactly what it was. "Who are you!" She called out, preparing herself for a possible fight.

"Calm down young one, it's only me." _That voice, it makes sense now._ As the figure approached, it became clearer and clearer to her. She now saw that in front of her was Princess Celestia, her mentor.

"Princess, where are we?" She asked.

"It's nothing to worry about Twilight. I'm here to congratulate you on completing Star Swirled the Bearded's spell. Follow me." Princess Celestia walked off, and Twilight ran to catch up with her.

"Congratulate…me? Is this part of the test that you gave me?" Princess Celestia nodded.

"Yes, and actually it's the final part. I've been watching your progress ever since you moved to Ponyville and I am very impressed in you Twilight. You've learned so much and now you're ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?" Princess Celestia didn't say anything and Twilight was miraculously covered in a magical aura. _What's going on? This aura feels…different._ Twilight knew that this was a harmless process, so she closed her eyes and waited for everything to be complete.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Twilight are you in here!" Pinkie Pie called out into a trashcan. "Well she's not in there."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's alright. The Elements of Harmony did cause her to vanish, and if the name is correct, then nothing bad could have possibly happened to her." Sasuke stated, actually causing them all to calm down.

"Sasuke's right, we should just calm down and hope for the best." Applejack told them.

"But what if he's wrong? No offence Sasuke." Pinkie Pie wondered.

"Wait, am I the only one seeing that?" Lelouch told the group, pointing a hoof at the sky. They all looked and saw an orb of light, the front of it showing Twilight's cutie mark, causing them to let out sighs of relief. They all saw where it was about to land, and they backed away from it. As it touched the ground, they could see the silhouette of a pony and the glow vanished, revealing Twilight to their eyes, but they were surprised at a sudden action that happened. She now had wings and opened them right in front of their very eyes.

"Twilight, are you alright?" Rarity asked her.

"Yeah, I feel fine, but where did these wings come from?" She wondered, placing a hoof on her newly gained wings.

"You're an Alicorn now Twilight, just like Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence." Rarity stated.

"You look just like a princess now too." Fluttershy told her.

"That's because she is a princess." They turned around and saw Princess Celestia approach them. "Twilight, ever since you've came here, you've gained the true qualities of a princess." She explained.

"I-I have? But being a princess is a big hoofstep forward. I don't know if I'm ready for it." Twilight responded.

"You're more than ready for it Twilight, I promise you. Your coronation to a princess will be held in Canterlot tomorrow. " They Ponyville group all joined together for a group hug, and Sora and Kairi approached Princess Celestia.

"Excuse us Princess, but we were wondering if we could go back home now. As much as we don't want to, we've been far away from it for a while." Kairi told her.

"Aw c'mon Kairi, can we stay to see Twilight's coronation?" Sora begged. "We can leave right after it."

"I guess that's okay. Princess Celestia, that's fine with you, right?"

"Yes. I thank you for wanting to be with Twilight to see this." She bowed her head in thanks, and they both returned it. Princess Celestia walked over to the group to announce her plan for tomorrow. "I'll need you all in Canterlot as soon as possible. Twilight, you're welcome to stay in the castle for the night if you'd like." She saw Twilight look over at Lelouch.

"Whatever's best for you Twilight." He calmly told her.

"I think I'll stay here for the night Princess."

"That's fine. Well, I guess I'll see you ponies tomorrow." Princess Celestia opened her wings and flew back to her castle in Canterlot.

"Twilight, congratulations on becoming a princess. I'm sure you'll make a great one." Noel told her.

"Thanks Noel, actually, thank you all. I know some of you I've known longer than the others, but you are all a part of my life, and I'm happy to have been a part of yours." They all smiled, and some of them even wiped their hoof over their eyes to get rid of incoming tears. "Now we should all go to sleep. We need to make sure to be awake in time for tomorrow." They all nodded, and each of them walked over to their homes to go to sleep.

Twilight, Lelouch, and Kairi made it to Twilight's doorstep, and she opened the door for them. They all immediately walked upstairs and got into their beds after exchanging goodnights to each other. When Lelouch got into his bed, he looked at Twilight and smiled.

"So, you're a princess now."

"And I guess that makes you a prince again, right?" She joked.

"I guess it does actually. Are you sure about all of this? Like you said, this is a big step forward for you." He told her. "And what if you get your own castle? We'll all be far away from you."

"Lelouch, don't worry about it. I'm sure we can works things out. Besides I don't think that there are any nearby kingdoms for me to have anyways." She moved her face over to his and gave him a kiss. "Just go to sleep, alright?" He gave her a nod, and he rolled over and fell asleep.

"As you wish, Princess Twilight." Twilight smiled, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Welcome everypony to the coronation of our newest princess. She's worked diligently, and I have been honored to be her mentor. I'm sure that she knows this herself, and now without further ado, your new princess, Princess Twilight Sparkle." The ponies turned around and saw Twilight enter the room. She had an embarrassed blush on her face, the eyes of everypony locking onto her being a bit too much. She walked down the aisle and looked forward to see her friends smiling at her as she approached. She was surprised to see that Lelouch, Kairi, Serah, Sasuke, Sora, and Noel were even dressed up for the occasion. When she got up to the top of the small flight of stairs, she looked out into the crowd and saw everypony give her their undivided attention.

"Thank you, thank you all for coming here to see my coronation, it means a lot to me, and I'm sure you all know that as well. This is a big step for me, but I'm sure together we can make this all happen." After she finished, hoofsteps could be heard from all around the room. She walked out to the balcony to give the same announcement to all the other ponies outside that weren't able to go into the castle. As she was talking, Sora and Kairi walked over to Princess Celestia and she gave them a nod and walked back into the castle. When she was done talking, Twilight turned around and realized that Kairi, Sora, and Princess Celestia were gone, but they all knew why. She saw that they were replaced with Shining Armor and Cadence.

"Twily! Congratulations!" Shining Armor exclaimed as he ran over to her. She could see that he would constantly rub his eyes with a hoof to suppress any incoming tears.

"It's okay if you cry Shining Armor." She assured him.

"Cry? No way, it's liquid pride." Twilight rolled her eyes and laughed. Lelouch walked over, and he looked at both Cadence and Shining Armor with fake smiles.

"H-hey you two." He greeted them. They looked at him for a while, and they could see him begin to sweat. "I-is something wrong?"

"A little. You're sweating like crazy and it's not that hot outside." Twilight told him.

"Lelouch, it's alright." Shining Armor stated.

'Wait, what's alright?"

"During the heat a couple of days ago, Cadence and Lelouch…well they kinda bumped into each other." Twilight looked at them both, and saw that Cadence and Lelouch were embarrassed.

"And you bumped into Kairi, right?" Twilight told him, and he nodded.

"I want to apologize to her, but I don't know where she is."

"Kairi's going back to Destiny Islands. They've been here for a bit longer than planned."

"Twilight, do you mind if I talk with Lelouch for a while?' Cadence asked.

"I don't mind." Lelouch knew that it had to be about the heat a few days ago, so he walked over to her.

"Lelouch, I know we both were a bit…well…wild a few days ago, but I just want you to know that I didn't mean any of it. I know you probably won't see me in the same way anymore, but try to see me as the Cadence that you've always known, okay?"

"Not a problem. So, how did Shining find out about what we did?"

"We went to the hospital right when the heat was over and got me checked out. He was confused when the doctor said I was expecting two foals, so we checked out who they belonged to in case both weren't his. It turned out that one was his, and one belonged to you. So we got rid of them both. I'm not ready for something like that anyways." Lelouch let out a small laugh and they walked back to the group.

Sora, Kairi, and Princess Celestia walked into the Star Swirled the Bearded wing and she looked at the two.

"So, are you both sure that you want to go back home now?" They both nodded.

"Yes. As much as we'd like to stay, we've been here for longer than planned and we should get back before Riku worries about us." Kairi told her.

"But remember that you can call us over here anytime, and next time, we'll bring Riku with us." Princess Celestia smiled.

"I can't wait to meet him then." She closed her eyes, and in front of them, the usual vortex opened up, leading the two back to Destiny Islands. "I'll see you two hopefully sometime soon."

"Thank you Princess." They both bowed and headed into the portal, sending the two back home. Once it closed, Princess Celestia walked out of the wing and walked back over to the balcony. She saw Lelouch in the main room where the coronation took place. "Lelouch, can I speak with you for a second?" Lelouch turned around, and when he saw her, he gladly walked over.

"I was actually looking for you as well Princess Celestia. I wanted to talk about what happened a few days ago."

"As do I. I know what we did together, and I have to apologize for that. It was out of character, and as with the other mares, I couldn't control myself. I know that it may have seemed weird because you don't have feelings for me. You…don't have feelings for me, right?"

"Well I mean at the time while we were 'in the moment' I had a bit, but usually I don't."

"Okay. I just wanted to clear this all out."

"Same here. Let's just try to forget about it." Lelouch told her. They saw Shining Armor approach them and they both looked at him. "Shining Armor, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Twily wants to see us for some reason. I just came here to get you two." He explained.

"Oh, well we should go see the Princess then." Princess Celestia said with a smile. They walked out over to the balcony where everypony else was.

"There you two are. Actually I want to talk about this indoors." Twilight told them. They all left the balcony and walked into the main room. Once they were all together, Twilight looked at all of them.

"Alright Twilight, so what do you want to tell us?" Applejack asked.

"It's something that you all need to know, but I want Lelouch to answer it." Twilight stated. "Lelouch, you need to answer it because it's about me and you." Lelouch looked at her in confusion.

"You won't be mad if I don't know, right?" She nodded. "Okay then. Is it you asking me to be Prince?" She shook her head. "A small anniversary of ours?" Again, she shook her head. "What could it be?"

"I'll give you a small hint. It has to do with something that happened a few days ago."

"A few days ago? Well the heat was a few days ago. What could be so special about that?" Lelouch's eyes widened and he looked at Twilight. _No, she can't be saying what I think she's saying._ "T-Twilight, a-are you…"

"Yes Lelouch. I'm pregnant."

* * *

Well, there's that chapter, now for the bad news. My laptop seemed to be acting up as of late and I am in the middle of trying to get it fixed, so if updates are late, that's the reason why. I hope that this problem gets fixed as soon as possible. I'll see you all next chapter, and we'll see how Twilight's little announcement turns out.~Geasswolf Out


	5. Chapter 4: Broken:The Ties of Friendship

Sorry for the long wait everybody. My laptop still isn't working sadly, but I am trying my best to type with the allotted time I'm given.(Meaning that nobody else is using the computer, and nobody else is around. I like to keep my typing private.) Hopefully in the next week it'll all be back to normal. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and you'll finally see what Lelouch thinks about all of this.

* * *

Chapter 4: Broken: The Ties of Friendship

_Lelouch looked at Twilight_ in shock. "That's not possible. You can't be. We went to the hospital to make sure you weren't." Lelouch placed a hoof on his head in confusion.

"I used a spell to mask it up. I wanted to surprise you, and with this coronation, I thought it would be a good time to tell you." She walked over to him and nuzzled him. "This is going to be great. We'll be together forever as prince and princess with a little foal by our side." She looked up and saw that Lelouch was looking straight at the ground, not making eye contact with anypony. "Lelouch, are you okay?"

"How…"

"How what?" Lelouch looked at her, anger being the only thing emitting from his expression.

"How could you be so stupid?!" Everypony around let out a gasp of shock from his sudden outburst.

"Lelouch, calm down. Twilight could just go back and get this all fixed." Sasuke told him.

"I don't want to! Lelouch, I thought you loved me, I thought that we could have been together forever!" They could see Twilight's eyes shine with tears.

"Yeah, we, as in you and I, not a foal. You know that I'm not ready to become a parent anyways, so why did you just tell me this? It was a waste of your breath Twilight, and that's all it was." They all knew that they couldn't really get mad at either one of them. Twilight was getting pretty broken by Lelouch's comments, and Lelouch's anger was fueled with a reason behind it.

"That's enough you two." Shining Armor stepped in the middle of them. "Now I know that this was unexpected, but we can get this fixed, right?"

"Stay out of this." Twilight told her brother.

"Twily I…"

"Now!" Shining Armor looked at Twilight in shock, but then looked at her with a small bit of anger.

"No Twilight!"

"Shining, please just stay out." Cadence told him. Shining Armor looked at her, and let out a sigh. He walked back over to Cadence, leaving Lelouch and Twilight facing each other again.

"So Lelouch, what's this all supposed to mean, huh?! You've dated so many of us, and I happen to find a way to be with you forever and you're angered by it? Does this mean you've used every mare you've dated?!"

"Shut up! You know that's not true! You've known well enough that I don't want to be a parent! This is your mistake Twilight, not mine."

"Mistake? The only mistake here was me ever liking you!" Lelouch let out a small gasp and looked at her.

"I don't need to deal with this." Lelouch turned around and walked away. The others looked at them both, wondering which side was the right one. Lelouch turned his head to look at the others, seeing who would follow him. "Let's go." He commanded. As much as they didn't want to, leaving was the only way of doing their best to stop their impending arguing, so the Ponyville group walked over to Lelouch. Twilight looked at them in disbelief, the only ponies at her side being the other princesses and Shining Armor. Twilight then noticed something that sparked her anger to a full extent. She saw that Lelouch was walking right next to Rarity causing her to yell.

"It's because you wanted to break up with me to be with her, isn't it?!" Lelouch turned around and looked at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've wanted to be with Rarity ever since!" This time, Rarity turned around to look at Twilight.

"Twilight…Lelouch has never wanted to break up with you just to be with me. I promise that he hasn't." She told her.

"Why should I believe you?!"

"Don't take your anger out on her or anypony else. The only pony you should be mad at is me." Lelouch defended her.

"See? Right there. He protected you from me." Twilight responded, anger still in her voice.

"Because I'm her friend. You should know that this is what friends do for each other." Lelouch responded. "Twilight listen to me, if you go back to the hospital and get this all arranged, then everything will be back the way it used to be." Lelouch helped Rarity up and they turned back around to join the group again and head back to Ponyville. In the middle of the room, Twilight began to cry.

"Lelouch I hate you! I never want to see you again!" They all exited the castle, and Twilight ran upstairs, trying to find a place to seclude herself from anypony.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Noel, Serah, Applejack, Rarity, Sasuke, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Lelouch boarded the train to get back to Ponyville. They all sat in their seats and stayed silent for the most part, realizing that they just lost a friend in Twilight.

"This sucks! None of this would've happened if you didn't anger her!" Rainbow Dash yelled at Lelouch.

"Now Rainbow we can't blame this all on Lelouch." Applejack told her

"No Applejack, this is all my fault." The others looked at him in sadness.

"Lelouch, you know I didn't mean what I just said." Rainbow Dash told him.

"I know, but it's true. If I didn't get so angry about her at having a foal, we wouldn't be in this mess. I just…I just…" Lelouch stopped talking and stared at the ground, his eyes glistening with tears.

"Lelouch, we know that you weren't ready to become a parent, it's okay." Fluttershy told him.

'There's something strange about this though." Sasuke stated.

"What's wrong about it?" Serah wondered.

"She could just go back to the hospital and stop her pregnancy from happening. Maybe the foal's developed long enough that a spell won't stop it." Sasuke told them. "Or maybe she's just lying. She didn't look pregnant at all, and her stomach didn't show it either. Then again, why would she want to lie about something like that anyways?" At the moment, Sasuke had taken over Lelouch's role of the group.

"Good point Sasuke. Maybe we should go see her tomorrow and get this all worked out." Noel stated.

"We can't." Lelouch responded. "When anger like Twilight's is that strong and she says she doesn't want to see any of us, she means it."

"You're just saying that because your angry with her." Rainbow Dash retorted.

"No I'm not." Lelouch knew that anything he said wouldn't fully persuade them. "Fine, you can all go over to Twilight and work this out. I'll stay here with Sasuke and Noel."

"Wait, why just us two?" Noel wondered.

"Because the last thing Twilight wants to see is a stallion like us three, and besides, I'm pretty sure that they could get through to her easier."

"I guess that'll work." Rarity stated.

"Yeah it will! Anything to get our Twilight happy again!" Pinkie Pie added.

"One question: when do we go and visit her?" Applejack asked.

"I guess you could go see her now. If you don't want to do it today, do it tomorrow." Lelouch responded. "On second thought, it would be better to get this all fixed quick, so I recommend going right now."

"Alright, but can we get changed first? You know how much I don't like wearing dresses." Rainbow Dash complained, and they all smiled and headed off of the train.

In a couple of minutes, the mares got fully changed out of their dresses and they departed for the train station, leaving Noel, Lelouch, and Sasuke in Ponyville.

"I think I'll just go sleep. You two just do whatever." Lelouch told them calmly. They could tell that he was still saddened by all of this when he flew over to Rainbow Dash's house instead of going over to sleep at Twilight's.

"Man, this sucks. I don't know what's going to happen now." Noel told Sasuke.

"Let's just hope one of them comes around sometime soon, or else who knows what could happen." Sasuke replied. They both decided to go to the Sugarcube Corner so that they could talk about everything, and get a little bit of something to eat as they did.

"Whose side are you on in all of this?" Noel asked.

"Not sure. Both have valid reasons for their actions, so choosing sides is really hard at this point. I'm sure that it was hard for Twilight to see all her friends leave her though, but luckily they're going back to console her about all of this." Sasuke told him. "This is really stupid too. If they could just make up we could put this all behind."

"I guess, but love probably has a bunch of forms and ways of working." Noel took a small sip of his drink. "One of the two does something wrong and then everything turns out as a disaster for both, and their friends."

"That seems to be right. Let's just hope that the girls being there helps, because if it doesn't, then we should be in some sort of trouble."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I sure hope that we can help Twilight out with all of this." Applejack told the others as the train was in motion.

"I'm sure we can. We're her friends after all, and I'm sure if we don't do the trick, then Lelouch probably will." Rainbow responded. "Hopefully he does."

"I agree. I still can't believe that Twilight almost got mad at me." Rarity stated.

"I guess she thinks that you and Lelouch really like each other." Serah told her.

"I mean, we do, but Lelouch would always be loyal to Twilight."

"That's true. But what if we all don't secretly know that you and Lelouch are in on something?" Pinkie Pie questioned her, bringing out her completely random side.

"Pinkie, I assure you that Lelouch and I don't have some sort of secret." Saying that, Rarity remembered the promise that Lelouch made to her weeks ago. "Actually…we sort of did make a small promise." The ponies all gasped and looked at her in shock.

"Y-You did? What was it?" Fluttershy asked.

"It was about Lelouch and I. He promised that if something went wrong with him and Twilight, that I would be the next pony he would be with." Rarity informed them, a small bit of guilt in her voice. "But I'm sure Lelouch and I know that now's not the time to be thinking about it."

"Do you think that…Lelouch got mad at Twilight just to be with you?" Applejack wondered.

"No way! Lelouch even said that he didn't do it just to be with Rarity." Rainbow Dash responded. "Then again, he could have been lying. Oh man I don't know what to believe now!" Rainbow Dash placed a hoof on her head.

"Let's not jump to any strange conclusions Sugarcubes. I'm sure all Twilight needs is her friends, which I'm sure we all know is right." Applejack assured the group. _Let's hope that is right. I don't know what else we could do if it's wrong._

"I think I should be another pony to blame in all of this. If I didn't show so much love towards Lelouch then Twilight could be easier to talk to." Rarity's eyes began to shine. "I probably should have stayed back with the others. She probably hates me the most out of all of us." Pinkie Pie popped up and placed her two front hooves on her face.

"Don't say that. All you really need to do is smile." She lifted her two hooves up, creating a makeshift smile on her face. "Like that! Now I'm gonna let go now and I want to see that wonderful smile, okay?" Pinkie Pie moved her hooves away, and just like that, Rarity began to smile.

"Thanks for that Pinkie. It's no wonder why one part of your destiny is making ponies smile. Now we have a friend to attend to that needs our help."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Twily, can you please come out?" Shining Armor begged from the other side of the locked door. "I know things have been rough, but we all can help you."

"No! Just go away!" She yelled, tears still streaming from her eyes. From the other side of the door, her brother looked at the floor in sadness. _There's no way I can get through to her. I don't know if I should be mad at Lelouch or not either._ He placed a hoof on his head in irritation and just walked away, knowing that nothing could be done to help her.

In the room, Twilight laid down on a bed and cried into one of the pillows. _I…I don't know if I can live with myself anymore. It's always me that seems to cause him trouble. My life should just end right now._ Thoughts of suicide filled her mind, and as much as she didn't want to, it was all she had.

_You can't do this Twilight Sparkle. I can help you through all of this._ A voice told her inside of her head. It was a mare's voice, and what scared her was that she didn't know who it was. She closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened her eyes, she was no longer in the room, she seemed to be inside of her mind. It was foggy, just as she expected.

"W-who are you?"

_Someone that wants to help you get revenge. Although this is a really stupid thing to get revenge about, I can help anyways._ The voice told her.

"Do you have any real form? Can I see what you look like?"

_No. I'm only here to give you power and then I'll be gone._

"Power…I'm not sure. Will it get my friends back?"

_More than likely. Now, are you going through with this or not?_ Twilight gulped, wondering what she needed to do. She wanted her friends back more than ever, no; she needed to get some sort of revenge. _I know that darkness fills your once bright heart, which is why I've risen inside of your head._

"You have my word."

_Excellent. Now I will give you the power you desire. With it, you'll see through deceit, and everything that's harmful in this world full of it._ Twilight could feel her eyes widen without her consent and she could feel the flow of power inside of her. Her sight became blurry, and she let out a scream of pain, lost consciousness, and fell to the floor.

Twilight opened her eyes and saw that she was in the same room as before._ Strange, I feel a more powerful surge of magic, but I don't feel different on the outside._ She looked in the nearby mirror and gasped. She then heard a knocking on her door.

"Twilight, it's us. You don't need to worry about Lelouch, he's not here." She heard Rarity's voice and walked over to the door. She stood in front of the door and let out a devious grin.

* * *

Now Twilight is consumed by the power of evil with only one motive in her mind. Will she get through with her plan of revenge, or will the others be able to fully persuade her. Is it too late for Twilight, and for the others? I have everything planned out for this story, but again, my laptop not working stops me from my usual typing that I do everyday. I hope to see you all soon. I wish you all the best, and I wish myself the best of luck as well with this revival of my laptop.~ Geasswolf Out


	6. Chapter 5: Eternal Darkness

Well, my laptop still isn't fixed, and I hope that you all know that it pains me to not upload the story, especially with this long of a delay. I'm trying my best to have time to type, but it isn't really coming to me. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Eternal Darkness

_"__Alright I'll be right_ there." Twilight told her friends awaiting her. _I have to look in the mirror again; just to make sure what I saw was right._ Twilight walked over to the mirror and opened her eyes. She saw that her eyes were both different now. Her left eye contained the symbol of Geass, and her right one held the Mangekyo Sharingan. The only difference between her new Sharingan and Sasuke's was that the shape in hers was the center sparkle in her cutie mark. She closed her eyes and reopened them, and she noticed that they reverted back to normal. _The only problem I'll have is knowing the power given to me with these eyes._ She walked over to the door and did her best to not sure her smile brought upon by her new evil. When she opened the door, they all saw that her facial expression was sad.

"Twilight, how are ya' feelin' girl?" Applejack asked her.

"Not really well. I'm still a bit sad about this all. I really wanted to be with him forever. This is all my stupid mistake." Twilight told them.

"Well we're here to help you get through all of your problems." Fluttershy responded.

"Girls, you didn't need to do that. Actually, I could really use the help now to be honest. How's Lelouch doing anyways?"

"He's really depressed about this. He's feeling exactly the way you are. He was the one who told us to come over here." Rainbow Dash's mouth was immediately covered with a hoof.

"Way to make it sound like we came here by force." She scolded her.

"Don't worry, I know that you girls would have came here even if you weren't forced to." She let out a smile. "Please, come in." They all walked in, and Twilight spotted a mirror nearby and activated her new eyes. _I still don't know how these eyes work. Could they work just like Lelouch and Sasuke's? Is it even possible that I could use jutsus? Either way, I wouldn't know how to use such a foreign technique like that, but who knows?_ She closed the door, and the mares all got comfortable in the room.

"Twilight, I hope you aren't mad at me the most." Rarity told her, a bit concerned that she could be the pony stopping this fixation of their bond.

"I guess I'm a little mad. I wish Lelouch could treat me like he treats you." She responded her, crestfallen.

"I'm just wondering: are you sure that you really wanted to go through with having a foal?" Serah asked her, and Twilight nodded.

"I was. I really wanted to be with him forever. He seemed to be the one. I know he didn't want a foal, but…I thought that the fact with him being able to be with me forever would've changed his mind." A tear streamed down her cheek. "But I only ended up pushing him away from me."

"Great, now I feel like Lelouch is the bad guy in all of this! If he could just calm down with being a parent then everything would be fine, and we'd all be happy." Rainbow Dash exclaimed in a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Don't feel like that about him Rainbow. It was my assumption that was wrong." Seeing her in denial brought them all to a single conclusion.

"Why don't we stay here with you for a while Twilight?" Applejack offered, and the others nodded.

"That would be nice. Are you sure nopony will mind?"

"No, the question here is that will the princesses mind?" Rainbow Dash joked, and they all looked at Twilight, who was smiling.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Up in the sky in Rainbow Dash's house, Lelouch laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling above him. _I know that I shouldn't be blaming myself on all of this, but it all seems like it's my fault. Nothing feels the same now. Twilight hates me, and now our group is as incomplete as it'll ever be. It's not like the others who can go back to different worlds and everything could still be the same. Maybe I should just do that. Maybe I should find a way out of Equestria. _Lelouch placed a hoof on his forehead in irritation. _This is really annoying me. Maybe I need to do something to get this all off of my mind._ Lelouch got off of the bed and walked over to the nearby table and picked up his headphones and sunglasses. He put them both on and walked out of his room and then outside of the house. He opened his wings and descended back into Ponyville where he would work at Vinyl's shop for the time being. He walked towards the doors and they slid open. He saw Vinyl running the cash register and walked over to him with a smile on her face.

"Hey Lelouch! What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just came here to work today. You don't mind, right?"

"Of course not! Now if you could only get Twilight and the others to come here too." Hearing Twilight's name sent a pang of guilt through Lelouch and he just stood there. "Lelouch, you alright?" Lelouch shook his head to get the thoughts out.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine. What do you need me to do?"

"The usual." Lelouch gave her a nod and he made his way over to the cash register and right when he was getting set up, Vinyl called him over to the back room of the store. "I actually forgot that I need to restock. Could ya' do that instead?" He gave her a nod, and she returned a smile. As he was about to exit the room, Vinyl called him back again.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, a bit. I was just wondering about the heat that recently happened. Did…we do anything together? Y'know, you and I?"

"No. I do know that you and Octavia did stuff with Sasuke. I have told you about him before, right?" She nodded.

"Alright, that's all I was wondering. Now let's get to work!" Lelouch pushed one of the boxes over to a nearby shelf and began to unpack what was inside of it. There was a plethora of C.D.'s inside, along with new music gear. As Lelouch was unpacking everything, he accidentally tripped and almost dropped everything that was still on the shelf. He saw ponies around the store give him looks of curiosity, but he just ignored them. He resumed what he was doing and as he was placing one of the C.D.'s on the shelf, he moved the shelf, and everything fell on him this time. Vinyl heard the crash and ran over to him.

"Is he alright?" Roseluck asked from the crowd of ponies.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine." Vinyl assured her. She moved all of the C.D.'s out of the way and Lelouch looked at her. "Lelouch, you good? You've done this before and you've never messed up as bad as you just did."

"I'm sorry Vinyl Scratch. I didn't break anything, did I?"

"That doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you're fine." She placed a hoof out to help him up and once he was up, she motioned him over to the back room. When they were inside, Vinyl closed the door, and Lelouch looked at her, worried. "Don't worry, I promise I'm not mad. I just want to know what's up. You seem out of the flow."

"Sorry about that. I came to work to take something out of my mind, but it just keeps coming back." He told her.

"Well, what's wrong?"

"I was at Twilight's coronation, and she told us all that she was pregnant with my foal. I lashed out at her and we got into a fight, and now…everything's just…not the same anymore."

"I see. Lelouch, why don't you just end your shift today. I mean, I don't mind at all. Just try to apologize to her."

"I would, but I already have the other girls over there already. She was mad at all of us, not only me."

"Oh…" Vinyl took her sunglasses off, and for the first time, Lelouch saw her eyes. He felt himself blush at the sight of his own boss looking cute to him, but he knew that this was no time to show any sort of love at all, not with the condition his heart was in. "Well, just make sure you work everything out, okay?" She smiled, and Lelouch nodded. He thanked her before he walked out of the store. As he walked out, Noel and Sasuke saw him nearby and walked over to him.

"So, how're you feeling?" Noel asked.

"Still a bit sad about all of this. I wouldn't be surprised if this all doesn't get fixed."

"Just try to think positive." Sasuke advised him

"Yeah. I know I'll sound a bit like Sora now, but why don't we all try and have a good time around Ponyville for the time being?" Noel suggested.

"I guess that would help, but the only good time is with the others. I'm not saying that there's a problem with you two." Lelouch told them.

"Just give it up Noel. It's already getting late, so we should just go sleep and wait for tomorrow." Sasuke told them.

"I guess that could work. I guess I'll see you both tomorrow." Noel left the group, leaving Lelouch and Sasuke.

"Well I should get going. Just keep you head up, alright?" Sasuke turned around and walked over to the Everfree Forest. Lelouch walked over to the train station so that he could get a clear view of Canterlot. _I hope that you girls are safe, especially you Twilight._ With that final thought, he took to the skies and flew back to Rainbow's house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Yay! Sleepover in a castle!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, frantically bouncing around Twilight's temporary bedroom.

"I'm guessing that we have the same rooms as before, correct?" Rarity asked, and Twilight gave her a nod. "But what about Serah? Now we have seven ponies with us."

"She can share a room with me. I'm sure she won't mind, won't you girl?" Applejack turned and looked at her.

"Not at all." She replied with a smile.

"Alright then, we should all be settled now." Rainbow Dash let out a yawn. "I'm sure I'm not the only tired one now, so I'll be hitting the hay. Night everypony." Rainbow Dash left the room, and the others followed her, each one saying goodnight to Twilight. When Twilight heard the door finally close, she laid down on her bed. She looked at the mirror again and activated her new eyes again. This time, both of her eyes contained her own Mangekyo Sharingan, making her wonder what happened to her eye that embedded her new power of Geass. _Strange. Is it a random sequence?_

_No it isn't. You can control which ones you want at any given time._ Twilight heard the same voice in her head. Twilight closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she was in the same dimension as she was before when she wanted to speak with the mysterious voice.

"Who are you? Do you have a name?"

_There is no name for what I am. I'm simply the darkness inside of your heart._ Twilight saw a figure in front of her and she watched as it picked it's head up.

"Wait, you look… just like me. But you said that you had no true form." Twilight said in confusion.

"I did say that, but the darkness in your heart is as strong as ever, shaping me to look just like you." She noticed that her voice even sounded like her, but with an evil echo in it.

"Alright, so about the Geass and Sharingan, how could you give them to me?" She asked.

"Simple. Your darkness inside of you, me, chose the powers that would help you the most. And to answer your next question, you can choose which yes you want at anytime. Just think about it and then it'll happen." The Darkness responded.

"Do they just work the same way as Lelouch and Sasuke's?" Twilight questioned.

"The Sharingan does. You are able to use Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu just like Sasuke can, along with the many jutsus that he, and other ninjas from his world can use. Your Geass on the other hand is almost like Lelouch's. You have the power of absolute obedience, and that's given by your Geass' real power. Your Geass has the power to take away the good from anypony and leave their heart filled with darkness."

"I see. Now all I need to do is execute my plan tonight and get my complete revenge and cleanse this world."

Twilight opened her eyes and saw that darkness fully took over the skies of Equestria. _Have I been talking with the darkness inside of me for that long?_ Twilight wondered. Knowing that now wasn't the time for thinking about that, she slowly walked out of her room and headed for one of her friends' rooms. She slowly opened the door and as she did, she changed her eyes so that both were encompassed with Geass. She saw Rarity sleeping in her bed and stared down at her. _You were one of the main problems for me, now you'll be a problem for Lelouch._ She shook Rarity and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Excuse me, but I am trying to…Lelouch? What're you doing here?" She looked closer and noticed that the pony in front of her wasn't Lelouch. "Tw-Twilight, your eyes? What's…going…on?" Before Rarity could say anything else, she already stared into Twilight's eyes and fainted. In a few seconds, Rarity already got back up and looked at Twilight. Rarity's eyes were now outlined in red. "What's next Twilight?"

"I just need to get the other four. We'll leave Serah alive and send her back to Ponyville as a message to the other three." Twilight told her.

"Excellent plan." Twilight walked out of the room and now entered Applejack's room. She saw both Applejack and Serah sleeping in the bed and Twilight walked over to Applejack. She shook her, and when Applejack opened her eyes and looked into Twilight's her fate was sealed. Applejack got out of bed and stood right beside Rarity and Twilight.

"Serah, wake up." Twilight commanded. Serah woke up from her sleep and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, is something wrong Twilight?"

"Yes, your presence here is what's wrong." She told her.

"I don't get what you're saying."

"Get out of here and go to Ponyville where you'll be safe. This world of deceit will be cleansed starting with my takeover of Canterlot." Right when Twilight said that, Serah looked at her in fear. Twilight changed her eyes to both the Mangekyo Sharingan and Geass.

"Twilight, what's gotten into you?!" Serah spat.

"Revenge." She lifted a hoof up and covered it in electrical chakra. "Now get out of here." Serah let out a gulp of shock. _I don't know what to do. I can't just run away. I need to get the others, it's the only way!_ Serah ran out of the room, and the three followed her. She ran towards one of the doors to warn anypony she could, but Twilight stopped her with magic. She dragged her over to where she was standing and both of her eyes now contained the Mangekyo Sharingan. "You know what Sasuke can do with these eyes. I'll give you one last chance to leave right now, or I'll end your life right here." She charged one of her hooves up with a Chidori again, and Serah gulped.

"A-alright. Please, just put me down now."

"Very well." Twilight put her now and motioned her towards the exit of the castle. "The next time I see you, make sure that you're not alone." Out of fear, Serah began running for her life, which was literally what she was doing. _I have to warn the others. I just hope that the train's still active at night._ Serah ran towards the train station and saw that all of the booths were closed. _I don't even have any money for a ticket either. I guess I'll have to walk all the way to Ponyville now._ Serah stepped off of the station and began her night-long journey.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning, Lelouch woke up and he rubbed his eyes and walked out of his room. He made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for something to eat. As he rummaged through the fridge, he could hear the faint sound of a pony yelling his name. Curious, he closed the fridge and exited the house to see Serah at the front of the doorstep.

"Serah, what are you doing here? Is everything well with Twilight?" He asked.

"That's why I'm here…" Serah fainted midsentence and Lelouch caught her. _This isn't good. What happened to her?_ He placed Serah on his back and he walked back inside and walked into his room and placed her on his bed. He placed a hoof on her forehead to see if she was sick. _She doesn't seem to have a fever. She must be tired? But how could that be?_ When he removed his hoof from her forehead, Serah's eyes shot open.

"Good, at least you woke up fast. Are you alright?"

"Sorry about that. I just got here from a long walk. I had to walk from Canterlot all the way to here." Lelouch's eyes widened.

"You had to walk all the way back here? What about the others?"

"That's the problem. Twilight…somehow has Geass and the Mangekyo Sharingan." Lelouch's eyes widened again and his mouth was open in disbelief.

"What!?" Lelouch placed his two front hooves on Serah. "How, how does she have them?"

"I'm not sure. But the other five are in danger. I'm still wondering why she allowed me to escape." Serah informed him.

"There has to be some specific reason why, but now's not the time to think about it. We have to get Noel and Sasuke right away!" Serah nodded and walked out of the house with Lelouch and flew down to Ponyville. _Why did Sora and Kairi have to leave?_ Alright, you go get Noel, and I'll—Serah, what's wrong?" He noticed her eyes locked onto the sky and looked up to see the sky embedded in darkness. "What the hell? The sky was crystal clear when I saw you."

"Do you think that…maybe this could all have to do with Twilight?"

"Yes. Now we have to get going. Let's get Noel first." Lelouch opened his wings and flew towards Sweet Apple Acres, and Serah followed him.

When they arrived at the barn, Lelouch walked up to the door and gave it a knock. He heard the door open and saw that Applebloom was the one behind the door.

"Hey Lelouch." She looked over him to see Serah next to him. "What're you doing here Serah? Noel told me that you were at Canterlot. And what's with the sky. I could've sworn that it's morning."

"Listen Applebloom, can you get Noel for us? I can't really explain all of this right now, but we need Noel. Can you do that?" Applebloom nodded and walked back inside to get Noel for them.

"You don't want her worrying about Applejack, don't you?" Serah told him, and he looked back.

"How'd you figure out?"

"Lelouch, I'm a little sister myself and if anything happened to Lightning, I would be devastated about it." The door opened a few minutes later and Noel walked out.

"Serah, what're you doing here? I thought Applebloom was kidding when she said that you were here."

"We'll explain once we get Sasuke. C'mon, we can't waste any time." Serah opened her wings and flew towards the Everfree Forest, leaving Lelouch and Noel behind her. The trip took about five minutes and once they reached the doorstep, Lelouch knocked on the door. Sasuke immediately opened the door and looked at the three.

"Serah, what're you doing here?"

"We'll explain all of it once we get to Ponyville." Lelouch told him. Sasuke couldn't complain, so he followed the group into Ponyville. When they got there, they took a seat near a vacant table and Lelouch, Noel, and Sasuke all turned their attention to Serah.

"So, what's wrong?" Noel asked.

"Last night, Twilight walked into my room. She woke me up and I saw that both Applejack and Rarity were next to her. The worst part about it was that…Twilight seemed to have gained Geass and the Mangekyo Sharingan." Noel and Sasuke both looked at her wide-eyed.

"That's not possible. The Sharingan is only passed down by the Uchiha Clan. How could she have it? Serah, are you absolutely sure that the Sharingan was what you saw in her eyes?" Sasuke questioned, knowing that Twilight having the Sharingan was impossible.

"I'm sure that it was. Her eyes were red and the black marking in her eye was her cutie mark. She also could now use jutsu. She even threatened me with a Chidori." Serah answered, shivers running down her spine from just recalling the life changing events of the past night. "I had to walk all the way back here to tell you three about it. She seems to have some sort of mind control spell that she's using on the others to make them her pawns for some reason." Lelouch let out a gasp.

"Could that be…her Geass?"

"I don't want to say yes, but it probably is."

"We have to get to Canterlot right away. Let's get going" Noel stood up from his seat, and so did the others. As they stood up, Sasuke fell to the ground and the others looked at him.

"You alright?" Lelouch asked. Over Sasuke's body, there was a light gray Pegasus with a newspaper in her mouth. Lelouch know who the mare was, but he still looked at her in confusion. _Clumsy Derpy as always. But…why does she look like she's delivering the mail?_

"Are…you alright?" Sasuke asked her. She shook her head and looked into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke was a bit worried at first, thinking that the sudden crash altered her eyes. His worriedness increased when he tried to get up, but couldn't due to her still being on top of him, and the fact that she had him almost pinned to the ground. "Could you get off of—" Sasuke was stopped when Derpy surprisingly moved her face forward, locking into a kiss with Sasuke, causing Serah to giggle, and causing Noel and Lelouch to look at them in shock. Sasuke looked at her in shock as the kiss continued for the next thirty seconds until she moved away, her eyes shining with a new found love. Once Derpy parted away from his mouth, she dropped one of her newspapers on Sasuke and continued her flight, causing Sasuke to turn around and look at her as she walked away. _What…the…hell._

"Looks like somepony now has a marefriend." Serah joked.

"That had to be the weirdest thing to ever happen to me." Sasuke told them. He saw the newspaper and looked at it. "Now, what does it say in here?" The other three crowded around the newspaper and looked at the recent articles found around it.

"Oh no…" Serah placed a hoof over her mouth, her eyes glistening with tears. They all looked at her, wondering what was wrong. All Serah did was point a hoof over to the portion that she read and they all locked onto it. Once they read it, they all looked at each other.

"Both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna…are dead?" Sasuke stated.

"This can't be true. Serah, you said that Twilight gained all of this power yesterday, right?" Lelouch asked her, and she nodded. "Then she did this sometime yesterday. How could the newspapers publish this already? There has to be no way that one of the writers saw this and got out alive." Lelouch questioned every aspect of this story and he kept reading. "That's all this is: just a notice that they both died, nothing else is written here." Seeing those words, Lelouch's eyes filled with tears and the small drops slowly fell onto the surface of the paper.

"Has Twilight really changed for good?" Noel wondered.

"She has. The darkness inside of her has consumed every bit of her." Sasuke told him.

"We all know what we have to do. We can't change this world without getting our hooves dirty, so right now, our objective…is…" More tears flowed out of his eyes. "To kill Twilight." The other three looked at him, and they even knew that this would be hard to do, but they all nodded and headed over to the train station to make their way towards Canterlot.

When they got there, in the distance, they could see that Canterlot was now shrouded in darkness. They walked over to the ticket booth and saw that it was closed, and so was every single other booth.

_Has her darkness and hatred really gone this far?_ Sasuke thought.

"I hope that you two have made long journeys, because that seems to be the only way we can make it to Canterlot." Serah told Lelouch and Sasuke.

"Alright, let's go." Lelouch commanded. They stepped down from the station and followed the train tracks towards Canterlot. _Twilight...have you really gone this far? You've put all of your friends in danger, and killed both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. I'm sorry Twilight…but hell is your new resting place._

* * *

So, how was it? I hope that you all like how this is going so far. I love the storyline I've thought up for this story. It's just a shame that it's going to be uploaded slower, because this story really probably could have been finished by now. I'll try to repay you all somehow, possibly with a longer chapter next. Again, I'm always taking ideas for side stories, and future Turns, but I don't think I'll be crossing over anything else. Side stories is really what I want to see, but just like with the Turns, I probably won't add any characters. Well, I'll see you all next chapter, like always.~Geasswolf Out.


	7. Chapter 6: Death's Game

Welcome back to the story everybody. Again, I apologize for the month long delay. My laptop still isn't fixed, and I'm pretty sure it won't be. I don't know when I'll get a new laptop, but hopefully I can still pump lout more chapters for this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and again, I'm super sorry for the long delay.

* * *

Chapter 6: Death's Game

_Lelouch, Serah, Noel, and Sasuke_ began their journey towards the now dark abyss that they formerly knew as Canterlot. They all knew that they had to be prepared for the worst at the moment, knowing that if you could kill both Princesses, then killing four ponies shouldn't be a problem.

"Well, at least this walk has been less dangerous than our past journeys Serah. Luckily Twilight doesn't have the power to summon monsters to attack us." Noel told her. "Let's just hope I didn't contradict myself just now."

"It looks clear for now. Our only problem is that it's going to take us hours to get all the way to Canterlot by hoof, and I can't use any type of jutsu that would quickly get us there." Sasuke told them. "How about you two? Do you have any magic that could do the trick?" Serah and Noel shook their heads.

"This is all still too hard to believe. She's doing all of this…because of me." Lelouch told them, crestfallen. "That also means that I'm the only one who can fix this." As they were walking, they could see the eerie fog around Canterlot begin to expand, which worried them. "If that fog represents the darkness inside of her, then we really need to fix all of this, and fast. The only thing I don't like is that I'm hopeless in this fight, unlike you three who have some sort of power. I don't think my Geass will be effective at all."

"Lelouch, you do have something to help us with. You may not be able to fight, but out of the four of us, you're the best strategist we know." Serah assured him.

"Serah's right. And besides, you said it yourself that you're the only one who could get through to her." Sasuke added. "The only problem is that we don't know about the others. With what Serah told us about them, I think we'll be fighting them as well, and knowing that they're the Elements of Harmony doesn't help. Who knows if they can have some corrupted version of it."

"Good point. We'll just need to dodge everything she may throw at us." Noel replied. "Why don't we try and strategize as we walk to Canterlot?"

"That would be a good idea, and although I may start sounding a bit paranoid, what if Twilight has spies around?" Serah suggested. "Who knows how much power she has? She could even be watching us at this very moment."

"I wouldn't doubt that actually. Let's keep it low and stop talking for now. The best we can do is walk there because I'm sure she knows that we're coming." Lelouch told her. They all looked at the horizon in front of them and continued their journey.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Twilight, where are they now?" Rainbow Dash asked her, her eyes now showing her control by Twilight. Twilight looked at the magic projected screen in the castle and turned around to look at the five of them

"They're heading this way by hoof. I'll need each one of you on one floor to stop them at all cost."

"Yes Twilight, but what about ponies that can't really fight?" Rarity asked.

"You mean all of you? I have that under control. All five of you come over here." Twilight commanded. They did as she commanded and she surrounded them with a dark purple aura. It surrounded them for about ten seconds and faded away once the process was complete. "It's not much, but each one of you now has a Mangekyo Sharingan in one of your eyes. Depending on which eye, you can either be able to use Amaterasu or Tsukuyomi, but you all are able to use some jutsus, including a shadow clone jutsu, Chidori, and many more that you may need to figure out yourself. Now go!" They all nodded and even put their new abilities to use, teleporting to the different floors with a simple Body Flicker Technique. _Perfect. I already know that fighting their closest friends will be hard for them, but giving them powers should be even harder._ Twilight walked over to her new throne and looked out at Canterlot. _Even if they make it over to me, the only way how is by killing Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. With the Geass I used on them, they are relentless killers. _Twilight let out a maniacal laugh and created five more screens, one of each room her past friends were in. She turned her attention towards the screen Lelouch, Sasuke, Noel, and Serah were on._ Just waiting for them is making me angry_.

At the first floor of the castle, the five ponies all looked at each other, planning which floor they'd be on.

"I'll take this floor first." Fluttershy requested.

"Of course you will. The weakest link always dies first." Rainbow Dash responded.

"No, I'm just here because I want to kill them first, unlike you four." Fluttershy replied, a newfound darkness in her voice.

"Okay then, I'll take the next floor." Pinkie Pie stated.

"I want the last floor." Rainbow Dash responded.

"I'll take the floor after Pinkie, meaning that you have the second to last floor Rarity." Applejack added.

"It'll do." Rarity replied before vanishing to her assigned floor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lelouch, Noel, Sasuke, and Serah finally made it to Canterlot in a few hours with no quirks along the way. When they saw the new Canterlot, they couldn't even tell that it was Canterlot. Most of the buildings looked sinister, being shades of purple and black, and having spikes added to their usual peaceful architecture.

"It's almost too quiet here." Sasuke stated.

"He's right. Should that be normal?" Serah wondered, and looked over at Lelouch.

"I'm not sure. For all we know, the castle could be prepared for us and that's why there are no ponies outside." Lelouch responded.

"So do we just barge in there hoping for the best?" Noel asked.

"It's the only choice we have. Let's go." Lelouch led the group and they walked over to the entrance of the castle on the far north side of the new Canterlot. Once they reached the door, Lelouch looked back at Noel, Sasuke, and Serah, and they all gave him a nod that they were prepared for whatever was behind the colossal door. They slowly walked inside and saw a pony standing in the middle of the first floor. They couldn't really see who is was, but when they walked closer, they noticed that it was Fluttershy who was standing right in front of them, a dark purple aura surrounding her.

"It's about time you four got here. I've been waiting." She told them with her newfound evil.

"Fluttershy, snap out of it. You know that this isn't you!" Lelouch called out to her.

"Oh, is that so? Well then why don't you all fight me then?" She glared at them and they saw that her right eye contained the Mangekyo Sharingan, the pattern being her cutie mark, just like Twilight's.

"The Mangekyo Sharingan!" Sasuke exclaimed. "If she has the exact same one as I do, then she's able to use the Tsukuyomi."

"That's right Sasuke. Now, which one of you wants to die first?" She asked challengingly.

"I'll fight her off." Serah offered. "Listen, you three just keep going for now. I'll join you three soon."

"Are you sure Serah? You're only able to use magic." Noel reminded her, due to her loss of Mog. Serah gave him a courageous nod, and the three walked up the stairs towards the next floor, wondering who was waiting for them.

Lelouch, Sasuke, and Noel walked upstairs, leaving Serah behind them. They all knew that they should be worrying, but they had to find some way to throw that thought away. Once they climbed the steps towards the next floor, they saw Pinkie Pie standing in the middle of the floor.

"Glad you three could make it." She calmly told them, having the Mangekyo Sharingan in her right eye as well.

"Another Tsukuyomi user? I'm sure there should be no problem with these ponies anyways. They have no experience with such a visual jutsu." Sasuke told them.

"Let me take Pinkie Pie." Noel offered. "That way, I can back up Serah when I'm done with her."

"Oh please, Serah's done for down there. I wouldn't waste your time thinking about her."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Serah's a fighter, and she won't give up until the very end." Noel responded.

"Noel, good luck." Lelouch told him.

"Thanks." As Lelouch and Sasuke walked over to the steps, Noel remembered something. "Lelouch, wait!" Lelouch turned around and he watched as the smaller blade of Noel's dual blades slid over to his hooves. "I can't use two blades in this form, so you should take it, just in case." Lelouch nodded, and picked up the blade in his mouth and proceeded his ascend up the stairs.

Sasuke saw Lelouch walking behind him and worry filled his mind. _This isn't looking good for Lelouch. The only ponies left are Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. He has feelings for all three of them, making his battles seem almost one-sided._ "Lelouch, stop." Sasuke told him, and he stopped moving.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. You can't fight any of the ponies on the next couple of floors. I know that we're each taking separate floors, but at least try and stick with me on one floor, alright?" Lelouch looked at him, almost in an angered state.

"No, I can't just stand back and watch you fight." Lelouch placed Noel's blade on one of the stair steps. "Noel gave me this for a reason, and I know that I have feelings for the rest of the ponies on the next couple of floors, but you have to let me leave you alone." Sasuke looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you stupid!? Listen, I know that you want to save the world, but try and be smart about it. You even know yourself that you can't take any of the ponies above us down." Lelouch gasped, and turned his attention to the ground. "Don't fight the truth Lelouch. Facing either one of them will just be as hard on you as the battle will." Lelouch was speechless for a moment, and before Sasuke could say anything, Lelouch began to speak.

"You're right. I can't do anything. I even said it myself as we were walking over to Canterlot. I told you that there was little to no purpose in me coming here. Even Geass is rendered useless against these ponies. I'll just stay and watch." _As much as he doesn't want to admit it, he's facing the truth._ Sasuke thought.

"Good, now c'mon, let's get moving." Lelouch placed the hilt of the blade back in his mouth and they continued moving up the stairs until they reached the next room. They saw that Applejack was on the third floor, and they knew that unlike Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy, Applejack had strength on her side along with her Mangekyo Sharingan that was in her left eye.

"Looks like Twilight thought this through. Giving Applejack the Amaterasu was a good idea, but not for when you're up against a native Sharingan user." Sasuke got into a battle stance and looked at Applejack. "You ready?"

"Course I am." Lelouch and Sasuke both watched as Applejack used a Shadow Clone Jutsu, filling the room with duplicates of her. "What I'm wondering is if you both are ready." Lelouch and Sasuke both looked around them, seeing that they were surrounded in a circle. _Dammit, now Lelouch is in here with me. I need to find an opening so that he can get out._ Sasuke closed his eyes and then widened his left eye, casting the flames of Amaterasu around them, creating a huge opening for Lelouch.

"Lelouch, get out of here and just stay on the sidelines!" Sasuke commanded and Lelouch ran over to a nearby wall and just watched as the Amaterasu flames disappeared. Blood ran down Sasuke's left eye and he turned his gaze towards Lelouch. _Damn, even if I keep him here, he's an easy target for Applejack._ "Lelouch, make sure to keep your guard up with that sword at all times."

"I'm on it." Lelouch told him. From behind Sasuke, Lelouch saw black flames slowly approaching him "Sasuke, behind you!" Sasuke jumped into the air and performed a flip, jumping over the flames.

"With Lelouch by your side, you seem to have the better advantage." Applejack told Sasuke as she approached, the same trail of blood running down her left eye. "Maybe I should deal with him first." Sasuke watched as Applejack's back hooves became channeled with lightning chakra. Before Sasuke could do anything, Applejack already began running towards Lelouch.

"Lelouch get out of the way!" He called out, but Lelouch just stood there. "What are you doing? Get the hell out of there!" Sasuke didn't understand why Lelouch was just standing there, so he just turned his attention away. As Applejack neared, Lelouch opened his wings and performed a corkscrew flip over Applejack and as he did, he swung his sword, creating a gash on the side of Applejack's body. Lelouch flew over to Sasuke, and Sasuke looked at him in astonishment. "Since when did you learn how to do that?"

"Rainbow Dash taught me a while back. I never knew that I would use it like that until I put some thought into it." Sasuke and Lelouch both stared at Applejack, who still wasn't off of the ground. They saw her head slowly rise up and look at them both.

"S-Sasuke, L-Lelouch, help me, please." Lelouch let out a gasp and as he was about to run towards her, Sasuke held him back.

"Don't you see? This is all part of her trick. She's acting like she's back to normal, but she's still evil." Sasuke told him. Lelouch looked back at Sasuke, and he gave him a nod.

"I guess we're going to the next floor now?" Lelouch asked.

"I guess so. Applejack's too injured to fight at the moment, so let's get going." Sasuke and Lelouch walked over to the stairwell leading to the next floor, and as they got onto the steps, Sasuke let out a scream of agony.

"Sasuke!" Lelouch looked over to see Sasuke's right hind hoof covered with black flames. He watched as they disappeared, but Lelouch knew that it was Applejack's parting gift to them both. Sasuke cringed at the pain and Lelouch looked at the injured hoof. "Sasuke, can you walk?" He watched as Sasuke tried to get up, but his injured hoof would just give way, causing him to fall.

"Lelouch, I know that I called you powerless before, but you have to go without me for now." Lelouch gasped, and looked at him.

"But what about you? I can't just leave you here."

"Yes you can. I know that Noel and Serah will make it past Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy, and once they get to me, they'll be able to use healing magic." Lelouch just looked at Sasuke and gave him a nod before leaving his injured friend on the steps behind him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /

"So, I'll be facing you now Serah? I know that you can't hurt me, and you know that yourself." Fluttershy told her. Serah moved her head back in shock, knowing that what Fluttershy saying was true.

"That may be true, but I care about the Fluttershy on the inside, and the one on the inside of you isn't the one I know." _I don't have a weapon with me, but I'm still skilled with magic, and I'm sure that's all I need to defeat her._ Serah moved a hoof around in the air and placed it in front of her face and moved it downwards until it hit the ground. _That should help. I've already won._ "Alright Fluttershy, give me everything you've got."

"I already have." Serah looked into her eyes and saw that the right one with the Mangekyo Sharingan was activated. Serah just stood there, looking straight into Fluttershy's eyes, Fluttershy ever irritated by the fact that Tsukuyomi wasn't working. "This can't be possible! How are you still able to look at me?"

"Some things are better left unsaid. Why don't we just have a real battle: your jutsus against my magic?" Serah offered.

"You're on!" Fluttershy closed her eyes and Serah watched as another Fluttershy appeared behind the original one. With her eyes still closed, Fluttershy opened her wing and the other held a hoof over it and moved it around in a circular motion. _What could she be doing?_ Serah wondered. She closed her eyes as well and watched as a crystal-like orb floated in front of her. Serah then pushed her hoof forward, sending her Blizzard spell towards Fluttershy. Right when she did, Serah saw Fluttershy fly into the air and on her wing was a Rasengan. She pulled the wing the orb was on back and she launched the orb at Serah's blizzard spell, destroying it, and heading straight towards Serah. As the Rasengan made contact, Serah placed a hoof in front of it, doing her best to block it with the aid of her Protect spell. _That jutsu, it's too strong._ The Rasengan shattered Serah's barrier and pushed Serah back, but she was still able to sustain only minor damage. "You've had enough yet?" Fluttershy taunted, and Serah let out a small grin.

"Not by a long shot." Out of nowhere, a flurry of embers spun around Serah as she concentrated for her next spell. As she was getting the spell ready, she could feel the warmth around her and as much as it bothered her, she needed to fully charge her Firaga spell to its fullest potential. She slowly opened her eyes, which now reflected the flames and pushed a hoof forward with much force, hurling the powerful orb of fire towards her. Fluttershy watched the orb and remembered that the remainder of Serah's failed Blizzard spell now melted into water. Fluttershy raised a hoof to control the water on the ground and created a small wave to stop the fireball, but it was unsuccessful. She then resorted to a different jutsu and raised her hoof again, this time forming a huge vortex of water in front of her. Once the fireball collided with the water vortex, they both watched, wondering who would be the victor. From her point of view, Serah saw that the Firaga spell would be another failure, so she decided to go into close quarters combat, charging her two front hooves with lightning, utilizing her Sparkstrike ability to do so. She ran towards Fluttershy and jumped into the air, hoping to make contact with Fluttershy. Realizing this, Fluttershy pounded her two front hooves on the ground and from below Serah, a tree grew and entangled Serah in its branches. Serah tried her best to release herself from the tree's grasp, but it was inevitable. Fluttershy moved a hoof forward, commanding the branches that Serah was stuck in to come forward.

"Now that I finally have you trapped and with no sort of shield…" Fluttershy's right eye changed to the Mangekyo Sharingan and Serah did her best to look away, but it wasn't possible. "Your life ends now." Fluttershy widened her right eye and once Serah stared into it, she let out a gasp before fainting. _I can't believe they gave me her to defeat. I much rather have had Noel or Sasuke._ Fluttershy made the tree disappear and left Serah unconscious on the first floor. As Fluttershy was walking upstairs towards the next floor, something felt wrong with her body. She coughed and noticed that the hoof she used to cover her mouth was stained in her own blood. _What the?_ Fluttershy dropped to the ground and held her head in pain. _What's going on with me?_ She looked behind her at Serah's unconscious body. _Could she have done something to me?_ She wondered as her breathing increased. The pain was too much for her to handle, and Fluttershy fainted. From behind her, Serah opened her eyes and looked at Fluttershy's body. _It was a bad time to test something out, but it seemed to work. Even though she blocked the Firaga spell, the Poison I casted along with it affected her and it was strong enough to kill her._ She walked up to Fluttershy's lifeless body and looked down on it, tears dropping onto it._ I'm...sorry._ She thought before walking upstairs to the next floor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, you wanted to fight me, huh?" Pinkie Pie asked Noel, who stood in front of her. Noel gave her a nod and placed his blade down on the floor.

"I don't want to. All I really ask is for the old Pinkie Pie back." He told her. She pulled her party cannon out and Noel let out a small smile, knowing how harmless it was. _I think that small piece of persuasion worked._ Noel began to slowly walk forward, and once Pinkie Pie detonated the party cannon, Noel paused and looked in astonishment when a barrage of Kunai knives and Shurikens flew past him, cutting parts of his mane off. _So much for persuasion._ He walked back to his blade and picked it up with his mouth.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. She noticed Noel running forward towards her and she widened her right eye. When Noel realized what she was preparing, he closed his eyes and tried his best to move away. He ran the opposite direction and opened his eyes to see Pinkie Pie across from him. "Noel, you can't defeat me without looking. With the Tsukuyomi Twilight gave me, I'm unbeatable." Noel looked at her in anger and then remembered something. He walked over to the Kunai knives sticking on the wall and removed some from their resting place. He then took his blade and cut off the cloth that wrapped around the top of the knives and wrapped it around his eyes, causing Pinkie Pie to laugh. "You're going to fight me blindfolded? That's how you're going to stop me from using my Tsukuyomi?" She fell onto the floor and began to laugh.

"It's the only way I can if I want to defeat you." _I really hope it is. I'm not even sure if I can do it myself. A hunter's key instincts are their reaction time, which consists of speed and sensitivity to sound and smell. If I can just channel in all of that, then vision will almost be nonexistent. _Noel sniffed the air and turned around when he realized Pinkie Pie's usual sweet scent behind him. "Now let's get this over with!" Noel dashed forward with his blade in his mouth and once he heard Pinkie Pie's hooves leave the ground, he jumped as well and swung his blade. As much as Noel wanted to see what he did, he knew that he couldn't. He placed his blade on the floor and sniffed it. _No traces of any blood, but I'm pretty sure I hit her._ As Noel was thinking Pinkie Pie took a deep breath and exhaled, sending a fireball towards Noel. _She sent a fireball over_. Noel placed his hoof in front of him and a transparent shield formed around him. When the fireball made contact, Noel just stood there until it disappeared.

"Interesting. Maybe you aren't so stupid after all when it comes to combat." She told him. "Maybe I should go close quarters as well." Pinkie Pie ran towards Noel, and he swung his sword, which she easily jumped over and ran over to the walls with the Kunais stuck to them. "Calm down Noel, I'm just trying to make this battle fair." She plucked one of the Kunais out of the wall and placed it in her mouth.

"Fair? If you want a fair fight, then don't use your Sharingan." Noel told her.

"Fine, I won't use it, but I did get a good laugh out of seeing how stupid you look." Pinkie Pie replied. _Should I believe her? She could just be tricking me for all I know._ As Noel reached for the cloth around his eyes, he paused, and Pinkie Pie looked at him in confusion. "You don't trust me, don't you? Well you either fight me blindfolded, or you fight me with both eyes, your choice." Noel knew himself that fighting blindfolded was harder than he thought, so he unwrapped the cloth from his eyes and slowly opened them to see Pinkie Pie's normal blue eyes.

"Wow, with all that evil you have now I would have expected you to lie."

"Nope, I can't beat you so fast. I have to at least get some pleasure out of this for myself."

"A bit cocky now are we?" Noel stated.

"A bit, but enough of that! Let's get this started!" As Noel was about to run forward, he saw that Pinkie Pie was no longer in front of him anymore. "Looking for me?" Noel turned around and was greeted by a cut on his cheek with the Kunai knife in Pinkie Pie's jaw. "I'll have to say that you battled better blindfolded." She told him, watching him wipe the blood off of the fresh, new cut created by her.

"You just took me by surprise, that's all. With surprise on your side…" Noel quickly ran forward toward her and slashed his sword, but she jumped out of the way. He then quickly spun and thrust a hoof forward, perfectly landing a Blizzara spell. He watched as she fell to the ground, segments of her coat and mane now covered in the sub-zero frost. "…Anything's possible."

"I…see what you mean." She responded, panting for her breath. Noel watched as the ice that mottled her coat and mane seemed to melt. He then watched as Pinkie Pie used a Shadow Clone Jutsu, creating at least six more Pinkie Pies, each surrounding Noel. He saw that the three in front of him charged their Kunai with lightning, while the three behind him each took a deep breath. _This isn't good._ Noel thought as he jumped high in the air. The Pinkie Pies behind him released fireballs from their mouths, while the ones of the ground threw their Kunai at Noel. He dodged each one with grace, but gasped when he sensed a presence behind him. Pinkie Pie slashed his neck with a lightning infused Kunai, stunning Noel for a short time. Noel tried to catch his breath, occasionally coughing blood onto the floor below him. "Just give up Noel! Even without the Sharingan I'm better than you!"

"That's what you think, but I know that I can't give up, not now!" Noel quickly got to his hooves and charged forward.

"Such an idiot." Pinkie Pie stood her ground and watched as Noel charged towards her. As Noel was a few feet away from her, he jumped into the air, performed a flip, and clashed his sword with Pinkie Pie's single Kunai. Pinkie Pie was just standing there with the knife in her mouth, looking at Noel. She could sense his struggle, and applied more pressure to the Kunai. Their clash actually held Noel in the air, showing how much effort they both put in their attack.

_I can't lose now, I can't!_ Noel added more pressure to his blade himself and Pinkie Pie began to lose her footing.

_He's gained more power. I don't think I'll win this one._ Pinkie Pie thought. "You've…gotten stronger."

"Thanks, so have you." He muttered.

"But you'll need more strength to defeat me!" Pinkie Pie was surrounded with a black aura and gained a boost in strength, almost sending Noel back, but he held on. "Now you're going to die!" Noel slowly raised a hoof up in front of her face and Pinkie Pie looked at him wide eyed.

"Later." A small white orb flowed out of his hoof, and Noel jumped back just in time to save himself from the Ruinga explosion. He jumped back all the way to the side of the room he was originally on, his breathing hard, and watched as the cloud of dust disappeared, revealing a defeated Pinkie Pie. He walked over to her unconscious body and stared at it. "Sorry Pinkie Pie."

"Noel!" He turned around to see Serah run up the flight of stairs. She ran towards him and gave him a small hug.

"Hey you. So, I'm guessing that you defeated Fluttershy?" He asked.

"Yup. I didn't want to do it at all, but it's what had to be done." Serah looked over his shoulder and saw Pinkie Pie on the floor. "I see you've defeated Pinkie Pie."

"Like you said, it's what had to be done." He turned his attention towards the flight of stairs leading to the next floor. "C'mon, we have to see how Lelouch and Sasuke are doing." Serah gave him a nod, and they both scaled up the stairs leading to the next floor, hoping that whoever was on the next floor was defeated.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_I hope that Sasuke will be safe. He seemed pretty hurt after taking that Amaterasu to his left hind leg._ Lelouch thought as he scaled up the stairs towards the next floor. _Still, he seemed pretty confident in Noel and Serah defeating Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, so maybe what he did was for the best._ Lelouch saw the final step towards the next floor and took it, knowing that whoever he had to defeat next would be too much for him to handle. When he made it to the next floor, he gasped at the pony that was right in front of him.

"I've been waiting for you to make it up here. I thought that you would never make it. Princess Twilight said that out of everypony, you were the one who really needed to die." Rarity told him. She looked at him in surprise when he just fell to the ground. "Giving up already?"

_I can't…I can't fight her. I rather die than do that._ He told himself. She then noticed a small amount of tears flow from his eyes.

"Is death something too much for you to handle?" She asked.

"It's like…you forgot who I am." He began. "Rarity, you know that I can't harm you in any way possible."

"But unlike you, I can." She disappeared in front of his eyes and then appeared right in front of him. Black and purple flames formed from under him and they grabbed him in the air, but did little burning to Lelouch's body. He was incapable of any movement whatsoever, so all he could do was wait for his death, and then his usual resurrection. "I think I'll take my time in killing you." The pressure slowly added on, and all Lelouch could do was look at Rarity with the evil glare in her eyes. _There has to be some way to snap her out of Twilight's control. If it's from Geass, then there has to be a way Rarity can break through it._ He thought.

"Rarity, this isn't you. You would never do this!" Lelouch coughed, and his breathing became unstable. "You have to snap out of it, you just have to!"

"Snap out of it? Hearing your voice just makes me want to kill you immediately." The pressure around Lelouch's body drastically completed, and he looked on into Rarity's eyes. "You don't seem to be giving up. Maybe I'll just kill you now." She pointed a hoof at him and Lelouch looked at her in shock, waiting to see what she would do to him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Serah and Noel walked upstairs to the next floor and were shocked at what they saw when they arrived. They ran over to Applejack and saw that she was either dead or unconscious. Serah and Noel both looked at the body until they heard a small cry of pain coming from the stairwell. They ran over and saw Sasuke on the floor.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Serah asked him.

"Not really. The flames of Amaterasu did some damage to one of my back hooves. I was hoping that one of you could help me with it and heal me." They both nodded, and pointed one hoof towards Sasuke. He was surrounded with a light green aura and he could feel the healing magic course through his body.

"Try getting up now. It should have worked." Noel told him. Sasuke slowly got up and tested himself by walking up and down a couple of the stairs.

"Wait, where's Lelouch?" Serah wondered.

"I told him to go on ahead. I just hope that it was the right choice." Sasuke answered.

"Well we need to get up there and try to back him up. C'mon you two." Noel took the lead and Sasuke and Serah followed him upstairs. "So, how do you think he's doing Sasuke? Have you heard anything from where you were resting?"

"No. I wish I could tell you otherwise." As Sasuke and Serah were walking up the stairs, they noticed that the path became spotted with blood, and when they reached the floor, they noticed Noel stop dead in his tracks. Serah and Sasuke looked forward and looked at the sight wide-eyed. In front of them, Lelouch was being held by the Amaterasu flames with a Chidori spear pierced through his body. The three of them noticed Rarity look at them, but they just seemed to stay there, not making any movement at all.

"Well now that he's done with, I guess I have to kill you three." Rarity tossed his body aside and took another glimpse at it. Sasuke noticed that she looked at his body for a while, and before Noel and Serah could run forward, he told them to stop.

"Why do you want us to stop? She killed Lelouch!" Noel retorted.

"Look at her." Serah and Noel looked at Rarity and saw that she began to walk towards Lelouch's body. She looked down at the body and held her head in pain.

"Did I…do this?" They heard her mutter. She looked on at his body and they saw that her eyes miraculously lost their red ring around them and began to form tears. She looked to her side and saw the three. "Serah! Noel! Sasuke! Please help him!" They all ran to his side and looked at Lelouch's body. "Who could have done this!?"

"Rarity…you did." Sasuke calmly told her, and she looked at him in shock.

"That can't be true. Sasuke you're lying to me!" She placed her hooves over his body and began to cry on it as well. "How could I…have done this? You know I wouldn't. You three know I love him!"

"We know you do Rarity, but Twilight seemed to put you under her control and your goal was to kill him." Serah told her.

"I…I can't believe I did this." She placed her hooves on him and shook his body. "Lelouch, don't do this to me! This isn't funny anymore!" Rarity now began to cry uncontrollably, the words not able to come out of her mouth. _There's something I have to be able to do to save him_. Rarity moved away from his body and her horn glowed the usual blue aura and it surrounded Lelouch's body. She then opened her eyes and looked at the others. "I used a heal spell on him. It has to work, it just has to!" Rarity then let out a gasp when she remembered a certain aspect that the pony she loved had, and began to laugh, causing the others to look at her in confusion.

"Is Rarity…laughing?" Noel wondered.

"She is." Sasuke walked up to her and placed a hoof on her. "Rarity, are you alright." He noticed that she wiped a hoof over her eye and looked at him and gave him a nod.

"I'm fine…just fine." She looked back at Lelouch's body. "He's still alive. I can't believe I forgot about the code that he has." Sasuke then looked at her, his eyes wide.

"How did I forget about that? Maybe…just maybe that could be the key in winning this battle." Sasuke told her. They then saw movement coming from Lelouch's body, and once Rarity noticed that he opened his eyes, she gave him a hug.

"Lelouch, I'm so sorry! I can't believe that I actually killed you!" She apologized, tears streaming down her eyes again.

"Don't worry; as long as we have the Rarity we all love, then my death was worth it." Lelouch realized what he said, and saw the love that Rarity had for him in her eyes. He was a bit surprised when instead of kissing him, she helped him up. "Now we need to go to the next floor, where Rainbow Dash should be. Hopefully we can snap her out of Twilight's control as well." They all nodded, but decided that they all should rest before going to the next floor. While they were resting, Noel, Serah, Lelouch, and Sasuke explained everything that happened around Equestria to Rarity.

"Wait, so Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy…are all…dead?" They each nodded. "And both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are dead too?"

"Sadly, which is why we need to stop Twilight." Lelouch responded. "But the only way we can do that is kill her." Rarity looked at him, unsure with what they had planned.

"A-are you sure that there isn't any alternative to all of this? She is our friend after all."

"She may be right." Sasuke told the group. "We did snap Rarity out of Twilight's control, and even though Twilight isn't controlled by anything, there is someone who can get through to her." The group turned their attention towards Lelouch.

"I know that I have to do it. But we still need to at least snap Rainbow Dash out of her control on the next floor." Lelouch responded. _Hopefully her love towards me is still strong. I can't see anypony else dead._

"Well, should we get going now?" Noel asked. They all looked at each other and gave nods of approval and headed towards the next floor. When they arrived at the next floor, they saw Rainbow Dash, the Mangekyo Sharingan embedded in her left eye.

"So it's all of you, and you even got Rarity to come on your side?" Rainbow Dash glared at Rarity. "Why? Why would you disobey our Princess like that?" Lelouch looked back at her and saw the fear in her eyes. He was surprised when Rarity actually had an answer for her.

"Because I wasn't myself…and neither are you Rainbow Dash." She told her. "Twilight has you under her control. Can't you see? She's using you!" Rainbow Dash ran towards Rarity and placed a hoof on her.

"Y'know you always did have a big mouth Rarity. I should just kill you first." Rarity's fear crawled back, and then she placed a hoof on Rainbow Dash and pushed her away.

"Don't you dare touch me." Rainbow looked at her with anger and then looked at the others.

"Why aren't we doing anything?" Serah whispered.

"Because it hasn't escalated as much as it would to concern us." Sasuke replied. "Lelouch, I know that this sounds dumb, but when it does…"

"Yeah I know. I'm going to have to jump in there, risk my life, and get her back to normal again." Lelouch told him. "Wait, I need to try something." Lelouch walked away from the group and approached Rainbow Dash. She looked at him, and then took a fighting stance.

"Stay back! Twilight told me about you and what you've done!" That didn't seem to work because Lelouch still walked forward until Rainbow Dash was back against a wall. He noticed her left eye begin to widen and that was when Lelouch took action. He moved his face forward and locked into a kiss with the pony that first fell in love with him when he arrived to Equestria. Lelouch wasn't sure if it would work, but he knew that it was worth a shot. He watched as Rainbow Dash's eyes widened, but then gradually closed, enjoying the surprising moment that she was now having.

"Of course. It seems like all Lelouch ever needs to do is kiss a pony." Sasuke stated, a bit irritated that it was that easy for Lelouch to do. They then watched as Lelouch back away from Rainbow Dash, and she fell on the floor. They all walked over to her body and stared at her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Noel wondered.

"I hope so. Sorry if I worried any of you just now." Lelouch apologized, and they noticed movement come from Rainbow's body. She opened her eyes, got up, and rubbed her head.

"Where the hay are we!?" She asked, and the others smiled. "No, I'm being serious! Why is it something to smile about!?"

"Nothing darling. We're just glad to have you back." Rarity told her.

"Back? Was I…gone or something?" They all began to explain everything to Rainbow Dash, from the new evil Princess Twilight, and the killing of the other princesses and some of her friends.

"So we're now going to defeat Twilight? Is that it?" They all nodded. "Are you all sure about this? I mean, regardless of what she's done…she still is our friend…right?" Lelouch looked at the others, wondering what they thought about it.

"Not anymore. She may look like her, but this isn't the Twilight we all know anymore. Stopping her is imperative to saving the world." Lelouch answered, knowing that the answer he gave her wouldn't be either right or wrong. "I know that some of you may not be able to do this, but it's what we need to do, so I understand if you want to stay here and sit this one out." He aimed this towards Rarity and Rainbow Dash, who both looked back at him. They then looked at each other, wondering what the other wanted to do. Rainbow Dash then finally spoke up.

"Rarity and I will stay here. Just make sure that the world is saved, kay'?" The four of them nodded, and they headed up the next floor towards the final frontier of this battle. As they moved out of distance, Rarity looked at Rainbow Dash.

"You know I would be fine if you went up there to help them." She stated.

"That's the point. I really didn't want to go help them. I'm…I'm actually scared to help." She admitted.

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash. I promise that this'll be all over soon." _Lelouch, just make sure to try your best to bring the good out of Twilight._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Twilight sat on her throne and waited for the ponies to arrive. _I know that they're coming, and I'm ready for this all to end once they set hoof on this floor._ Twilight heard hoofsteps, and once she saw their shadows, she got off of her throne and stared at the stairway. The ponies became visible, and she watched as the four figures finally made it to her.

"It's about time you made it. I've been waiting for so long." She told them. The four of them all gasped at the sight of their past friend. Twilight now took on a new appearance. A black and purple aura surrounded her, and her eyes contained on Geass and one Mangekyo Sharingan. Her mane was different too, consisting of the same sinister black and purple, and she even bore a new manestyle. It now covered her left eye and was spiky at the end.

"T-Twilight…Please just stop all of this." Lelouch told her.

"Why should I listen to you? You're the one who ruined my life in the first place." She looked at her reflection in a nearby window. "You made me what I am now." She looked over at them and widened her left eye, surrounding the group in an Amaterasu prison. Sasuke and Lelouch quickly moved away, but the prison still trapped Noel and Serah.

"Twilight, stop!" Sasuke called out, but it was too late. Noel and Serah were both crushed inside of the prison, leaving their unconscious bodies on the floor. All that Lelouch and Sasuke could do now was stare at their lifeless bodies, while Twilight let out a maniacal laugh.

"They were the ones I could care less about. I much rather fight you two than let them get in the way."

"What can we do now Lelouch?" Sasuke turned around and saw that Lelouch was no longer behind him. He looked forward to see that Lelouch was now walking towards Twilight. "Lelouch, what the hell are you doing!" He called out.

"Yes, I would like to know the same thing. What are you doing exactly?" Twilight looked at Lelouch and saw him bow down on the floor.

"Twilight, you can do whatever you want with me. Just…please stop all of this." Twilight looked at Lelouch in shock and stared back at him. She helped him up and smiled. Once he got to his hooves, he gave Twilight a hug and held her in his grasp. Lelouch then looked back at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, now!" He called out. Twilight looked over at him and saw that his front right hoof was charged up with electrical chakra.

"You! What are you planning?"

"To finish you off right here." Lelouch told her. It was nice being with you, Twilight." _He's trying to kill me like this? I have to stop him._ Twilight looked at Lelouch, both eyes embedded with Geass, and the flow of time almost seemed to stop. Lelouch opened his eyes to see Twilight still wrapped around him, but she let go.

"Wh-what the hell's going on!" He yelled at her.

"Nothing. Just stop in time due to my Geass. Don't worry, all the events will play out after this." She told him. "Lelouch, you have something that I need from you, and I'm willing to take it right now." Lelouch stepped back and looked at her. _What could she be talking about?_

"I don't have anything you need! You're just stalling time."

"Are you sure? Last time I checked, you have immortality; immortality due to something you have called a code, correct?" Lelouch nodded his head.

"Yeah, so what? You're saying that you're taking my code away from me?" Twilight let out a mischievous grin.

"Precisely." Lelouch looked at her in shock. Surely she had to be kidding. _She has no idea on how this works, and even if she did, it wouldn't work._

"Twilight, surely with your high caliber of knowledge, you should know that this won't work."

"I wouldn't be so sure Lelouch." She pointed a hoof straight at him, and Lelouch let out a gasp when a light purple orb of light was released from his body. _No, it can't be!_

"How the hell did you do that? Only people who grant you Geass can grant their code to you!" He spat.

"I'm pretty sure you and I both fit those guidelines." Twilight told him. "Lelouch, I have Geass, correct?" He gave her a nod, unsure where everything was going with this. "And I wouldn't have found out about Geass if you didn't come to this world, right?" Lelouch now stood there, his own hooves shaking in realization.

"So…I…gave you…Geass?" _How can this be possible? Could she be messing with the extracting method of the code?_ _She can't just steal it as simple as that._

"Exactly. Now when we get back to reality, you're going to die and there's nothing you can do about it. No revival, no nothing." The whole world around them seemed to flash, and Lelouch and Twilight were back in reality in the same position they were in before. Lelouch looked back at Sasuke and saw that he already was about to use a Chidori Spear to go through them both.

"Sasuke, st—" Lelouch's sentence was cut short when the Chidori Spear finally impaled both him and Twilight. He then looked at Twilight, anger in his eyes. _Dammit._ Twilight looked at Lelouch with a grin before they both finally fell on the floor.

"Lelouch, we did it." Sasuke muttered to himself. _Now all I need to do is wait for him to get up._ _He should get up soon, so I should just tell Rainbow and Rarity about him._

"Not so fast Sasuke." Sasuke let out a gasp and looked behind him to see that Twilight was still alive, but Lelouch was still on the floor.

"What the hell?! How are you still alive?" Sasuke demanded.

"Why don't you go ask Lelouch?" Twilight levitated his body over to Sasuke's hooves and he looked at it in fear. He placed a hoof on his body and shook it.

"C'mon Lelouch, I know you're still alive." He moved his hoof over to his neck and felt no pulse emit from his body. _He's dead…and it's all because of me._ Sasuke could feel the sadness and anger well up inside of him and he let out a cry of a mixture of the two. Twilight looked at him in shock as a purple aura seemed to emit from his body.

"Wh-what's going on?" Twilight yelled over at him. She then watched as muscles began to wrap around the aura, and then armor finally covered it.

"You…I need to kill you now, no matter what. Either way, your death is inevitable. You've unleashed your demise by allowing me to use my Susanoo." _I'll avenge you all…for the sake of the world and what you've done. I just need to keep the damage at a low so that Rainbow Dash and Rarity don't get hurt._ Sasuke knew that Twilight couldn't stop him, so he just waited for her to move first.

_How do I even defeat that ting? It' looks almost impossible to defeat. The least I can do it use my Mangekyo Sharingan as well._ Twilight's eyes both changed to the Mangekyo Sharingan, and Twilight looked at Sasuke. "Well Sasuke, I'll have to say that this thing you call Susanoo is impressive, but who's to say that I don't possess the power as well?" Sasuke answered by sending forth the black Amaterasu flames, but Twilight jumped into the air.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Sasuke exhaled, and released a dragon shaped flame towards her, which she also dodged. It blasted through the sky and it then started raining. _Perfect. Now she's done for._

"You missed, but I'll assure you that I won't." Twilight widened her left eye, sending the same black flames towards Sasuke, and she also hit the ground with a lightning charged hoof, sending a Chidori Current towards him as well. As Sasuke was dodging all her jutsus, Twilight used the Sharingan's accuracy to throw Chidori Senbons towards him. Sasuke was able to dodge those as well, but received a small cut on his face. "So that Susanoo is just for show after all, huh Sasuke?"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Sasuke pointed a hoof forward, and the armor surrounding Sasuke shot an arrow towards Twilight, which she quickly evaded, but received some minor damage. "Even for someone handed the Sharingan, you know how to use it. Nothing I haven't seen before, however." He raised a hoof in the air, and Twilight saw lightning begin to cover it.

"Using another Chidori? Well two can play at that game." She covered her right hoof in electrical chakra and ran towards him. With one hoof in the air, Sasuke looked at Twilight, and the Susanoo shot another arrow at her without any hoof movements.

"Trying to come to me up close is hopeless, Twilight." Sasuke told her. "But who said that this was a Chidori that I was charging?" Twilight gasped, and looked at him.

"Th-then what are you doing?!" Twilight then saw a lightning dragon in the sky and looked at Sasuke.

"I've used this before, but you weren't able to witness it." He informed her. "Dodging this jutsu is impossible. Why don't I just use this time to explain everything to you? I've tamed lightning, and I'm sure with your knowledge, you know how fast lightning strikes."

"In one one-thousandth of a second." She told him in shock, and then let out a evil laugh. "It won't matter though because I'll just come back again and again." Twilight saw that the Susanoo surrounding Sasuke was pointing an arrow towards her, and Sasuke closed his right eye.

"I don't care, as long as you can feel this pain then it'll be worth killing you again and again." He told her, anger now filling his voice. "Now drop dead." Sasuke lowered his hoof, and as he did, he sent out the flames of Amaterasu towards her, along with the arrow from the Susanoo. He watched the lightning crash where Twilight was standing, and the power of Kirin plus the other jutsus he used caused a huge explosion, sending tremors throughout the castle.

The smoke subsided a minute later, and Sasuke was panting for his breath. He used his Susanoo to protect the area around him, and he walked forward towards a hole he had created on the top floor. He was surprised that it didn't crash through any other of the bottom floors, but he had other things to be surprised about. Sasuke looked at Twilight's body and waited for her to come back up. _Why isn't she getting up? Maybe Lelouch is just messing with me, but even he wouldn't do anything that harsh. Maybe it was to let out my hatred that he knew I had._He placed a hoof on Twilight's face and looked at her.

"Twilight, why? Why did you let your heart sink to the darkness?" Sasuke's eyes closed and he fell forward, landing over Twilight's dead body.

* * *

So, how was it? I think I did a good job in typing this chapter, but that's just my opinion. Also, I have this idea for a new type of story. Well, it won't really be a story, but more like a small bunch of side stories all in one story. It's going to be called. My Little Pony: Bonds Beyond Worlds What-If's. I really want to change the What-If part for something else, but that can be fixed later. Because I don't want to leave you hanging for a month, I'll tell you all about it. You, the readers of this series, will get to tell me a bunch of scenarios that you would like to see happen in the Bonds Beyond Worlds series. They can go from as far as rated K to rated M. Some examples below:

What if Sasuke and Rainbow Dash were actually a couple?

What if Lelouch actually went out for a secret mating session?

These are the types of things I'll be looking for, so it's all kinda request based, but I'll be adding my own stuff as well. I might even upload it as I'm updating this story because I like that idea, and I'm sure you all will like it as well. I hope that you enjoy, and hopefully I see you all in less than a month's time.~Geasswolf Out.


	8. Chapter 7: The Real Strategy

Wow, I was really surprised that I actually got this chapter done quickly. I'm afraid that my laptop will never get fixed, so the only hope that I have is waiting until I can get a new one. Well, nothing much to say here now, so I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Real Strategy

_"__Twilight, it's us. You_ don't need to worry about Lelouch, he's not here." Twilight shot open her eyes and let out a gasp when she heard Rarity's voice. _What's going on? I already heard Rarity tell me this already. _Twilight thought in confusion. _Could everything that happened be…all just a sudden thought process? I know it doesn't seem possible, but maybe it was life giving me another chance to destroy them. Heh, so if that path didn't work, then the only one I have planned left should. Lelouch is such a coward. He begged down to me in the end, but even if I steal his code, somehow I can only revive once._ Twilight heard another knock on her door and she snapped back to reality.

"Twilight, c'mon you can open up." Rainbow Dash urged her. Twilight opened the door, and saw her friends again, just like in her vision.

"Hey girls. What brings you here?"

"We're here to help you Twilight. We know that you've been through a lot lately, so we came to cheer you up." Fluttershy told her.

"Thanks girls. I was wondering if you could bring Lelouch and Sasuke over here as a way to help me feel better." Twilight informed them, and they each looked at each other, confused. Sure they knew a possibility why Lelouch needed to be here, but Sasuke too? They knew that they shouldn't ask why, so they nodded and they left for the train station to head back to Ponyville.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sasuke and Noel both walked around Ponyville, wondering about how the girls were doing with Twilight. Not only that, but they were wondering how Lelouch was doing after all of this.

"He's too depressed right now to do anything. Hopefully this can all change for the better soon." Sasuke stated.

"Right. Seeing Lelouch like this is just too strange to say the least." Noel responded, looking back and seeing the cloud house in the sky where Lelouch now was. As they were walking, they saw that the other mares were walking towards the two of them.

"Did Twilight not want any of you there?" Sasuke asked them, surprised that she wouldn't want at least the comfort of her friends by her side.

"Actually, Twilight said that she wants you and Lelouch to come over to her for some reason." Rarity informed the two.

"She needs me? I guess if it helps." Sasuke looked over at Rainbow Dash. "Could you go get Lelouch for me? He's over at your house."

"Got it." Rainbow Dash opened her wings and flew upwards towards her house in the sky. When she reached the doorstep, she opened the door and looked around. "Lelouch, are ya' in here?" She called out. _Oh who am I kidding? I know where he is._ She walked over to the door leading to his room and opened it and saw that he was hidden under a blanket. She lifted it up, and Lelouch's eyes opened, both encompassed with Geass.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"You know that you aren't feeling yourself, right?"

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Well, okay then. Twilight says that she wants to see you over at Canterlot. Maybe she might want to apologize to you." Lelouch looked at her in shock.

"You sure? I'm surprised. Like I said before, when you're that angry, you usually keep up to your promises made." Lelouch got out of bed and stood up. "I guess I should get going right now." Lelouch opened the door, but was stopped when he felt Rainbow Dash place a hoof on him. "Is something wrong?"

"I forgot to mention that Sasuke's going along with you. Twilight asked for you both, which is what we all are confused about, but hey, whatever helps her. Now go out and make sure to come back as the normal Lelouch, kay'?" Lelouch gave her a smile, and flew down to Ponyville, looking for Sasuke. Luckily, Sasuke was standing right below Rainbow's house, so all Lelouch really needed to do was jump down and perfectly land.

"Great, you're out of the house. Now we can go to Canterlot." Lelouch gave him a nod, and they headed towards the train station.

Lelouch and Sasuke both made it to the train station, and got into the train. When they both got seated, the train began moving about three minutes later, and that was when they began to talk with each other.

"What do you think that Twilight wants with me?" Sasuke asked, the question still being of concern to him.

"I have no idea. I understand why she wants me to go over, but needing you as well? The only pony that really knows is Twilight herself." Lelouch responded. "Hey Sasuke, whose fault do you think all of this is?" Sasuke looked at Lelouch for a while, and then took a breath.

"I can't say for sure, mostly because you both are friends, and when I think about the reason for both of you to do what you did, I'm left at a crossroad." The train ride continued for another twenty minutes until they reached Canterlot. They both exited the train and immediately headed for the castle. They were granted permission from the guards, and they then both ran into Princess Celestia along the way.

"Lelouch, Sasuke, how nice to see you here." She told them in a normal tone.

"Princess, do you know where Twilight is? The others came here a while ago and said that she needed to see me and Sasuke." Lelouch explained.

"Yes. She should be in one of the guest rooms. Just go up the right flight of stairs and the rooms should be there." They both bowed their heads in thanks and headed up the right flight of stairs. When they got to the floor where the rooms were, they saw Twilight standing in front of her room, waiting for them.

"I'm glad that you two could make it." She told them as they walked over to her. "Please come in my room so that we may talk." Sasuke and Lelouch looked at each other, and then walked inside. She closed the door with magic, and they both looked at her.

"I'm so glad that you both could make it . You must be wondering why I called for you two, correct?" They both nodded. "Well I'm sure that that'll answer itself soon enough." She swiped a hoof over her eyes, revealing her Geass.

"G-Geass?!" Lelouch looked at Twilight in pure astonishment.

"Yes, the power that you have Lelouch. Now I can tell you both why I needed you here." The room became shrouded with a black fog and Sasuke and Lelouch tried to back away, but the door wouldn't open. "I've brought you both here so that you could be under my control."

"Control? What're you—" Twilight looked into Sasuke's eyes, and Sasuke stopped talking and just looked back at Twilight.

"Now, that he's under my control, I guess I should explain everything to you, Lelouch. I'm controlling you two as a way to let out all my anger and hatred towards this world, this world full of lies and hopelessness."

"Twilight, I know that you're mad at me and all, but you have to stop! You can't take you anger this far, especially on ponies that never even harmed you. Just take all of this out on me." He begged.

"I will be taking it all out on you Lelouch. I'll kill off some ponies, and it'll be all your fault. And won't it feel better to realize that you're the one responsible for their death?"

"You're sick Twilight, this isn't you."

"Of course it isn't." Twilight looked Lelouch straight in the eyes and Lelouch looked back.

"No Geass affects me now, except for my own. Face it Twilight, you'll never get me under your control." Twilight gave Lelouch a challenging glare, and Lelouch looked back. _Something's wrong. It's almost like…her Geass is actually working._ Lelouch began to shake his head, trying to release any sort of intentions to kill that his mind now gained. "I…won't go under your control Twilight! I won't…" Lelouch's eyes slowly closed, and opened a few seconds later, outlined in red. Sasuke and Lelouch both stood in front of her and bowed their heads.

"Princess Twilight, what shall we do now?" Sasuke asked her, now under her total control.

"We'll take over this entire castle and then bait the other friends of ours here and kill them. With this plan, I'm sure nothing could go wrong." _Absolutely nothing at all._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Night arrived in Equestria, and Rainbow Dash looked out of her window, worried about Lelouch and Sasuke. _Neither of them have returned from Canterlot yet. That can't seem bad at all, right? I mean, Twilight's probably just letting them sleep over or something and they're all having some sort of conversation. I'm probably just being a silly filly about all of this. Why am I even worrying about them in the first place?_ Rainbow Dash knew the answer to that one: they were her friends, and she didn't want them getting hurt. _I should just get going to sleep right now_.Rainbow Dash told herself, and made her way upstairs to go to bed.

Rainbow Dash woke up the next morning and the first thing she did was look inside of Lelouch's room in case he came back home while she was asleep. She opened the door and she saw that he wasn't in there. _I guess I'll just have to go out and eat breakfast then._ She took her saddlebag and placed a couple of bits in it before going outside. When Rainbow Dash looked outside, the sky was shrouded with darkness. _Great, does this mean I have a job to do today?_ She asked herself, wondering if this was all just a weather problem. She flew down to the ground when she noticed that the ponies were all panicking over something.

"Rainbow Dash!" She turned around and saw Rarity running towards her.

"What's up Rarity?"

"What's up is that Canterlot is covered in darkness for some reason. Come look!" Rarity ran towards the train station, and Rainbow Dash followed her. When they got there, she pointed a hoof towards Canterlot.

"So I was worrying about something all along." Rainbow muttered to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just telling myself something." She responded. Let's go get the others and go check it out."

"Check it out? Are you crazy? We don't know what the cause of it is, or what's in there."

"Yes we do. We know that Twilight, Lelouch and Sasuke are in there, and we need to save them." Rarity looked at her with uneasiness, and then nodded her head. "Now let's go get the others." They both ran back to Ponyville and split up to make the job a bit quicker. "I'll go get the ponies at Sweet Apple Acres, and Fluttershy, and you get Pinkie Pie. We'll meet at your house, alright?" Rarity gave her a nod, and they both started recruiting their friends. Rainbow Dash flew over to Sweet Apple Acres and knocked on the door.

"Well howdy Rainbow, I see that you aren't doing your job. What gives?" Applejack asked her.

"This isn't something I can control. Get Noel and Serah out here right now." Rainbow Dash responded. "Something's going on at Canterlot, and we all need to go there to see what's going on."

"If that's the case, then I'll be right out."Applejack walked back inside and got Noel and Serah as quick as she could. Rainbow Dash waited for one minute before she heard the door open again, and saw Applejack, Serah, and Noel walk out.

"Great, now I'll go get Fluttershy. You three go over to Rarity's house, got it?" They all nodded, and they went to their assigned destination. Rainbow Dash flew over the Everfree Forest and looked for Fluttershy's cottage. With the added eeriness to the sky, searching in the forest was a bit scary, but Rainbow Dash could obviously handle it. When she got to her cottage, Rainbow Dash knocked on the door, and Fluttershy slowly opened it.

"Oh um…hi Rainbow Dash. Is there something you need me for?"

"Yeah. Look, I know that you're probably scared about this change in the sky, but we need you in on this as well."

"Need me for what?" Fluttershy asked, concerned about what she would be doing.

"We're all going to Canterlot to see what's causing all of this sudden darkness in the sky. The darkness is surrounding Canterlot, so we assumed that it's coming from there." Rainbow Dash knew that putting the word darkness in a sentence would automatically scare her timid friend, but she was surprised when Fluttershy nodded her head. "Really? Are you sure Fluttershy?"

"I'm positive." Rainbow Dash gave her a small hug, and they then both flew over to Rarity's house.

Rainbow Dash knocked on the door when they arrived at her house, and Rarity answered it. They both walked inside to see that everypony needed was here.

"So, we're going to Canterlot to fight whatever's causing this darkness, right?" Noel asked, and Rainbow Dash gave him a nod.

"Alright, now let's all get going. We have to stop what's causing all of this for the sake of Equestria, and Twilight, Lelouch, and Sasuke." Rainbow Dash informed them, and they all nodded. They walked out of Rarity house and headed for the train station. Rainbow Dash walked up to the ticket counter and gave it a knock with her hoof.

"Hello, is anypony in there?" Rainbow Dash looked right next to her and saw a sign that read 'All train activity has been shut down'. She turned over to the group and looked at them with a small bit of worry. "Well, bad news is that the train station is basically closed, and we now have to get to Canterlot by hoof." For the most part, they seemed a bit irritated, but they had no problem with making the journey.

"Alright then. Let's get going." Serah stepped off of the train station and began walking along the railroad. The other six followed her.

"I can't believe that we need to do all this walking. I'll surely need to get my hooves done when we get back." Rarity whined. "But knowing that I'll be hopefully saving my friends makes up for it."

"C'mon you six, speed it up." Rainbow Dash called from ahead of the group. "At this rate we'll be too late, c'mon let's move!" All of them nodded, and began running towards her, trying to get to Canterlot as quick as they could.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Twilight sat down at the throne on the top floor much like her vision where she took control of her five other friends. She created a monitor and watched their every move from there. _Maybe I should play things a bit differently this time._ She looked over at both Sasuke and Lelouch.

"I want you two to stay up here until these seven come to the castle." They both looked at her and gave her a nod.

"Princess, what should we do when they arrive?" Lelouch asked her.

"Simple. You kill them."

"Understood." Twilight noticed that both Sasuke and Lelouch winced in some sort of pain.

"Are you both alright? Is something wrong?" She wondered.

"Nothing's wrong. Sasuke and I are just fine Princess, nothing for you to worry about." Lelouch told her. _If only he could refer to me as Princess when I'm not controlling him._

"Good, because I don't want any of you hurt when the time comes."

"Of course, my Princess." Sasuke bowed his head and Twilight turned around to look at the monitor showing her friends.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Noel, Serah, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy arrived at Canterlot in an hour. Once they got there, they all took a small break to regain their breath.

"We…finally made it. I thought we wouldn't even get close." Pinkie Pie stated, catching her breath. The only ones in the group that really seemed tired were Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. The others were the stronger ones of the group, so the added endurance that they had helped. They rested for about five minutes until they were all fully restored back to normal.

"Alright, let's get moving. The castle's this way!" Rainbow Dash flew towards the castle, leaving the others to walk behind her. When Rainbow Dash got to the front steps of the castle, she looked back and saw the others slowly walking over to her, causing her to sigh. "C'mon you guys, we have to get moving!" The group finally got over there and looked at the door.

"Alright, I'll open the door and go inside first to check everything out, okay?" Rainbow Dash offered, and the others nodded. She opened the door and walked inside of the castle, while the others waited for her outside of the castle. They heard her let out a scream and they all opened the door and saw her laughing.

"Really? At a time like this Sugarcube?" Applejack told her, angered by her action.

"Sorry about that you guys, just wanted to lighten up the mood a bit." Rainbow turned her gaze towards the stairs. "C'mon, let's go." The others nodded, and they all ran up the stairs, making their way up as fast as they could.

It took the group a few minutes to get up the flight of stairs, but when they reached the top floor, they both saw Twilight, or at least, what they thought was their past friend.

"T-Twilight, i-is that you?" Fluttershy asked, scared by her new appearance. The group then looked beside her to see both Sasuke and Lelouch.

"Princess, are these the seven that we need to kill?" Lelouch asked her.

"Yes, but not yet. I have to explain everything to them." Twilight walked over so that was right in front of the group. "You all must be wondering what I'm doing right now, correct?"

"Of course we are! This isn't the Twilight that we know!" Rainbow Dash spat at her.

"I assure you it is, but with a new motive in life. I've taken over both Sasuke and Lelouch in an effort to bring peace in this world, and you all have fell into my grasp as of now. First, I'm getting my revenge on Lelouch by making him and Sasuke kill you all." They all looked at Twilight in fear.

"Kill us? Twilight, you can't do that!" Rarity told her. She walked over to Lelouch, and he and Sasuke both looked at her with a challenging glare in their eyes. "Lelouch, please snap out of it. You can't hurt any of us, you know that you shouldn't!" Lelouch looked down on her with anger.

"I'll be killing you first. You've brought yourself here, making it much easier."

"No, don't do it yet." Twilight told him. "Why don't you toy with her for a while?" Lelouch looked at Twilight and nodded. He raised a hoof up and knocked Rarity to the ground, causing the others to look at her in shock. The others ran up to her and helped her up.

"Rarity, are you alright?" Serah asked.

"No. I'm broken inside. This isn't the Lelouch I know." Rarity's eyes began to shine, and tears ran down from them. "Lelouch, you're being used as Twilight's pawn!" She cried out. She moved out of the group surrounding her and walked over to Lelouch. Please Lelouch…please." She began to cry at his hooves, and Lelouch looked at her in shock. The others looked at him to see that the red ring around his eyes was now gone.

"Rarity…I'm…sorry." He helped her up and noticed the red mark on her face where he hit her. "I…did that to you?" She nodded, and Lelouch looked at his hooves in shock.

"Don't worry Lelouch, it doesn't hurt anymore." She assured him. "Just make sure to get Sasuke out of Twilight's control." Lelouch looked at Sasuke, and then back at her.

"Wait, Sasuke's under Twilight's control?" Twilight let out a small growl of anger.

"Of course the key to breaking your control would be Rarity. I never thought this Geass could be broken, but apparently it can." Twilight told them in anger. "If love is the case, then good luck. Sasuke has no intention of love inside of his body, and as far as I know, none of you have any feelings for him."

"She's right. One of us could like him, but he probably doesn't like us in the same way." Rarity stated.

"D-does this mean that…we've lost Sasuke?" Fluttershy asked with worry.

"No, I'm sure there is some way we can get him back." Lelouch responded. "Sasuke, if you can hear us in there, then you know that this is wrong. You'll end up hurting us." Twilight looked at Sasuke and raised a hoof up. The red ring around his eyes disappeared, and they all looked at Twilight in pure confusion.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Sasuke wondered, looking around the top floor. He saw the others in front of him, and then saw Twilight right next to him. "What the hell's going on here!?"

"Sasuke, just come over here." Rainbow Dash called over, and he walked over to them.

"Why? Why did you just hand Sasuke over to us like that?" Lelouch asked her.

"Because he's not the one that I really need to hurt." She stated. "With you out of my control, I can't really do anything but hurt you myself." The others both looked at Twilight, wondering what they should do now. Twilight then created shadow clones of herself and surrounded the whole group. "Now burn: Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" All of the clones took a deep breath before exhaling fire at the group, creating a fiery dome around them. _There, now that should do it._ The flames all died out, and Twilight looked at the group in shock. _What?!_ They were surrounded by a blue magic shield and she saw that Rarity was the cause of it. The shield subsided, and right when it did, Twilight charged at the group, specifically towards Rarity, and lifted her up in the air with magic. "I think I'll hurt Lelouch the most if I kill you first." She raised a hoof in the air, and Rarity watched it become covered with electrical chakra. Rarity closed her eyes, but then heard Twilight let out a sharp cry of pain. She opened her eyes once she felt herself drop down and saw Sasuke covering his left eye.

"Sasuke…thank you."

"Don't…worry about it." He moved his hoof away from his eye, the dried up trail of blood being all that was left of his Amaterasu.

"Twilight, just stop all of this right now. We don't want to hurt you." Applejack warned her.

"I...can't stop now. Not until Lelouch is right at my hooves." Twilight watched Lelouch walk out of the group and walk straight towards her. She then watched as he bowed down in front of her "Is this supposed to be some sort of joke."

"No…I'm trying to protect you Twilight. All of this anger and pain you're bringing towards yourself is enough to hurt all of us. Just stop all of this Twilight, please." Twilight looked at him in shock. "Look, I know I yelled at you before, but I was just angry. I was thinking too much about the foal you had, and I never thought of the good things that could have happened because of it." He looked at her eyes, and saw that they were glistening. "I should have just told you that I didn't want a foal, but I thought you knew that already."

"I did…but I just…thought that you wouldn't take it as bad as you did." Twilight then began to cry and she looked at the others. "I put all of you in harm…more than once actually." She looked at her reflection in a nearby mirror and saw her new look. "This isn't me anymore. These eyes aren't really mine, are so is this new manestyle and color."

"Well, I can't believe that everything's back to normal." Rainbow Dash stated, and then looked at the castle interior. "Well, at least friendship wise. If there was only a way to rewind time…"

"There is. It's not magic, but if I give up both the Geass and the Mangekyo Sharingan that I've gained to rewind time. The darkness inside of me told me that I could use it right before I died, but I rather change everything's that's happened." Twilight widened both of her eyes, and everything around them turned into a shade of black and white.

* * *

So, how was it? I'm not sure what will come next, maybe the Epilogue? If so, I'll be thinking of the next story, which will probably be the 'What If' series planned for here. I probably won't be doing any new crossovers for the time being, but I do have some that I want to do in my head. I'll see you all in the next chapter.~Geasswolf Out.


	9. Epilogue

Yes, another fast update from me, yet, my laptop still isn't working. Oh well, at least I'm updating more frequently, but just know that it won't happen often. I hope that you enjoy the Epilogue, and yes, this Turn's coming to an end.

* * *

Epilogue

_Light flashed on the ponies_ in the castle, and the black and white surroundings soon gained its color again, but this time, they were in a different part of the castle. They all looked at each other and looked at themselves in surprise. They were all wearing their outfits from Twilight's coronation ceremony.

"Twilight, you were going to announce something." Twilight looked over at Princess Celestia and she looked at the others.

"Yes Princess. Lelouch, this is about both me and you." The others knew what to expect Twilight to say, so it wasn't surprising to them. "Being a Princess now gives me a great responsibility, so I'm going to have to break up with you." Everypony around the room gasped, and even Lelouch looked at her in surprise, but that look soon changed to a smile.

"It's okay Twilight, I understand. I was in that position before, remember?" He told her with a small laugh.

"Twilight, is that all you wanted to tell us?" Cadence asked, and Twilight gave her a nod.

"Lelouch, can I talk to you in private for a second?" Twilight asked him, and he nodded and they walked over to the far side of the room. "You know that being a Princess isn't the reason I broke up with you, right?" Lelouch nodded.

"I know that." He saw her eyes begin to sparkle, and she began to cry.

"I've done the same thing twice now! I've lost my mind and ruined your life more than once!"

"I know Twilight, and they may have both been out of desperation, but myself and the others hold no grudge against you because we're all friends." Twilight gave him a nod.

"Lelouch, just promise that I'll never be a choice when you're deciding about love anymore?" Lelouch looked at her in shock. _Is she really okay with letting me love again? I was going to stop right after what happened…but then again, I did make a promise to Rarity. She's been waiting to be with me all of this time, but maybe she'll think the same._

"Twilight…are you sure?" Lelouch asked, and she nodded.

"I'm positive." Twilight looked over his shoulder and saw Rarity. "Besides, I know a mare that's had her eyes on you for a while. And I want you to promise that you'll try to be with her as well." She let out a small giggle, and Lelouch smiled.

"You see? That's why none of us hate you, even though some things I've seen you do are…well…pretty stupid." Lelouch responded, and was greeted by a playful hit from Twilight.

"You should get going now. Don't worry; I'll get this foal out with a trip to the hospital soon." Lelouch walked back over to the group that was ready to leave. "I'll see you all sometime soon. I just need to start being ready being a Princess and all." Twilight waved at them and they all waved back before they left the castle and headed for the train station.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The group now boarded the train going to Ponyville for the second time today. They all thought it was weird reliving something they already saw, but with a change to it.

"So, does Twilight still have the foal Lelouch?" Rarity asked.

"She does, but she told me that she'd get rid of it whenever she could." Lelouch told her. "She also had a request about you Rarity."

"S-she did?" She wondered in confusion. "What was it?"

"She said that she wanted me and you to be together." Rarity's face turned a light shade of red and she looked at Lelouch in surprise.

"Twilight said that? You don't think that she just broke up with you just so that you could be with me, right?"

"I'm sure she didn't. I understand if you can't say yes to all of this, so whatever answer you give me will be fine." Rarity looked at the others, and they looked back at her.

"I-I know that I've wanted to be with you Lelouch, but…I just…I don't know right now." Rarity responded, causing the others to look at her in shock.

"I understand." Lelouch calmly told her. They talked about other things during the train ride, such as what they would all do now that Twilight was a Princess. They arrived in Ponyville thirty minutes later and they wondered what they would do now. As they were all walking around Ponyville, they heard a swirling noise and looked in front of them to see that a portal appeared.

"Alright, who's it for this time?" Pinkie Pie wondered, looking at Serah, Noel, Lelouch, and Sasuke. They each looked at each other, not knowing themselves who it was for. They all looked inside and saw that the place pictured inside was a city.

"Noel, Serah, can you hear me?"

"Apparently it's for you two." Applejack told them, and they all walked over to the portal.

"Lightning, is that you?" Serah called out into the portal.

"Yes. Serah, Noel, you can come back to this world now. If everything is right, then hopefully you should be able to come back in one piece." Lightning responded.

"Does that mean that…they're leaving?" Pinkie Pie asked in sadness.

"Apparently. You all understand, right?" Noel asked the group, and they nodded.

"Thanks you seven. Noel and I will never forget you all, we promise." As usual, the five mares jumped on both Noel and Serah as a way of saying goodbye. Sasuke and Lelouch didn't join in, but Noel and Serah both knew that they felt the same way.

"We won't forget about you two either. Now get going, there's a world you have to return to." Rainbow Dash told them with a smile. They both got up from the floor and Noel and Serah both took one final look around before they slowly walked into the portal. Once they walked inside, the portal disappeared and the group all seemed saddened by the loss.

"Well, at least we still have you two." Pinkie Pie told both Sasuke and Lelouch.

"I guess that is true. In the end, I'm sure we're all happy. Applejack actually gets her room back now." Rainbow Dash joked.

"Well, I'm fine either way." Applejack replied.

"Now we just need both Sasuke and Lelouch to fight now." Sasuke and Lelouch both looked at Rainbow Dash in confusion.

"Why would we even do that?" Sasuke asked her.

"Duh, to see who get's Twilight's house now." She responded with a small hint of laughter. "Then again, we're not even sure if she'll get her own castle, so that's a bad idea on my part." The other ponies laughed and continued their walk together around Ponyville.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Twilight, is everything alright?" Cadence asked her as they sat together with Shining Armor in the room she would be sleeping in for the night.

"Everything's fine. Why? Is something making you feel like I'm not alright?" Twilight responded.

"Yes. You broke up with Lelouch. I thought that he was the one that you wanted to be with. If being a Princess made you make that choice, then maybe I could talk with Princess Celestia about it." Shining Armor told her.

"No, that's not why I did it. Like most of the times, it was all due to one mistake that I made, and that mistake has nothing to do with becoming a Princess. I am really nervous about my new duties though." Twilight informed them. "Oh and can you both come with me to the hospital sometime soon?" Both of them looked at her in confusion.

"What for? Did Lelouch hurt you?" Cadence wondered.

"Of course not! Lelouch and I actually have a foal, but I want to get rid of it."

"Does he know about it?" Her brother asked.

"He does, but you know how he is, not wanting to be a parent."

"If you did have a foal, what would you name it?" Cadence questioned.

"I'm not sure, but I'd let Lelouch decide on that one. I want it to be special, so I would want Lelouch to give it one of the many names that he knows from Japan."

"Well that's good. Now then, before you start any of your royal duties, why don't we go over to the hospital and get everything fixed?" Shining Armor told his sister with a smile. They all got up from the bed they were sitting on, and headed towards the exit of the castle. _I was never the type of mare that deserved the perfect stallion as a boyfriend. All the mistakes I made in my life with knowing him, and he still loves me, and I always wonder why. Maybe that's how everypony is from Japan. Although he isn't from Japan, who knows if Sasuke is like that too? Who knows? All I know is that my mistakes are what made me decide everything between us. I knew right from the start that our relationship wouldn't last a lifetime, and I'm sure he knew that as well, but I thank him for giving me the chance to actually feel that way. Love, a feeling I gained when I met him. He opened a new door for me, and if he ever leaves, you can bet that I'll never forget that name: Lelouch._

* * *

I really liked how this story went, although I wish I made this story a bit better somehow. There won't be another Turn for a while now, so I'll be moving over to the What-If series that I planned. The only name I have for it is My Little Pony:Bonds Beyond Worlds: What-If..., but I really don't like that title. It could use a better name. When I get that started, I would love to see ideas that you, the readers have, and don't worry, I'll still have a couple of things thrown in there by me. I hope to see you all in that next side series.~Geasswolf Out


End file.
